A Second Chance
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: SS r from 2 differ worlds. saku born 2 wealth, heiress to a mult-million Corp. while Syao a orphan who makes it by street racing. meeting by chance can their love survive the invisible wall dat seperates their differ worlds. or will it tear dem apart?
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1: "The Tale…"

Author's note: Hey this is a short story. There isn't a lot of chapter; I just had to write it. It's been sitting on my computer for a while and I thought I would put it to use.

By the reviews I get for this story I might consider making a longer version of it at the end. You'll see what I mean. **Anyways I hope you enjoy this…it moves pretty fast. Think of it like one night but with three more chapters. **

The night was a chilly one, filled with despair and grief. Couples walked slowly past a lonely man, lost in their conversation of love. He watched them, feeling his heartbreak yet again. Two times in his life he had made two mistakes that hurt the same person. The last one cost her life, and he was to blame.

He was too lost in the pain he felt to recognize that she had felt the same thing. Probably even worst than he but he hadn't taken the time to care. The cold winter air whispered around him, its harsh fingers pricked at his exposed face.

Coming to the secluded area of the park, he stared at the bridge across the way. Looking around, he made his way soundlessly across the path. He felt nothing, his heart had died and soon his soul would join it.

Coming to the railing, he stared into the endless abyss of ice. It glistened invitingly from the streets lights, filling his mind of peace from torment. Clouding his thoughts with tranquil dreams that were at his fingertips. "Seems inviting doesn't it?" a voice laughed from behind him. He spun around, and stared into the face of an old man.

"What would you know?" he bit out tightly, the stench of alcohol on his breath. "Go away old man" he hissed ready to give in to the dreams the water promised.

"What's bothering you?" the man asked standing next to him. His gloved hand reached out and rested on the cold railing. Looking at the water, he smiled. "Looks inviting doesn't it?" he spoke in a knowing tone. "What's bothering you Li Syaoran?" he inquired making Syaoran's eyes snap to his, those haunted amber eyes.

"The pain that I've caused" he answered though not knowing why.

"Care to enlighten?" the man asked in a comforting tone. "You seem like you need someone to talk to. I'm here" Syaoran's icy depth snap to his face, his white board catching the snowflakes that fell from the dark, gray heavens.

"No. I want to be alone" he barked feeling his temper rise. The man gave him a skeptical look but turned away nonetheless.

"You think you can conquer everything on your own? You're wrong," he whispered though Syaoran heard him loud and clear. "She believed in you, why can't you in someone?" the words cut at his heart.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," he whispered making the man stop. Turning, he looked at the young man and smiled returning to his side. "I didn't mean to" he looked at the waters and closed his eyes. A tear escaped and fell towards the icy depths, crystallizing as it fell.

"Speak freely, I shan't judge," he whispered in a forgiving tone. He rested his hand on Syaoran's shoulder; he looked at the old man and shook his head slowly.

"It started six years ago…

Deep thumping music spilled from hyped up Hondas and other variety of cars lined up along the rode. Girl's dressed in skin tight clothing walked around checking out each ride, then the driver to see the quality. "Hey don't touch bitch," a guy snapped when a beautiful black haired beauty reached to touch his interior.

"Fuck off ass wipe" the girl spat before continuing on her way. A smiled touched her lips when the Lords pulled in, it was three sleek black, decked out BMW's. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, she walked seductively towards them. Her tight black shirt shining from the street lights hitting it a different directions.

The Lord's were the three best racers in all Tokyo, and they were known for their ruthless driving. It was two guys and a girl on the team, the leader or employee was unknown. Some say he was a rich man, from the aristocrats of Japan. She watched the three of them, "Hey" she called out waving her hand.

"Hey!" a guy waved running over to the three. A girl dressed in baggy jeans, and a tight black tank top spun around, her long braided locks flying about her. Grinning wildly, her crimson eyes flashed dangerously as she ran over to him. Pushing through a group of guys she jumped unto him and captured his lips an in hot kiss.

People around them laughed when the guy stumbled back but caught his balance. Pulling away from the kiss, she looked into his eyes. "Hey to you too" she whispered, he grinned widely and winked at her. "What do you have for us, hmmm?" she trailed her black nail polished pointer finger across his lips.

"Five guys claiming to have the fastest cars in all Tokyo. And they've got the money to put on it too" he answered when she loosened her grip around his waist and slid to the ground. "Over there" she moved slightly to look behind him. Taking in the three guys off to the corner, she eyed their cars silently.

"Alright. We'll do it" she turned and walked off only to stop. "I'll see you later, hmmm" with that, said she continued on her way. Walking over to her other two teammates she looked at the scant rubbing up against the leader of the group. "Hey get lost bitch," she growled glaring at her heatedly.

"Humph" the girl said under her breath walking off. The guys grinned at the tiny girl in front of them, she smiled cutely.

"We've got three, lots of money cording to Carr," she explained briefly inclining her head in their direction. The guys looked at their next victims and shook their heads. "I say chicken" she rubbed her hands together.

"Not tonight Mei Lin" the leader answered running his hand through his spiked black hair. She frowned not liking how he turned her idea down. "We need to get this over with fast. We are needed back at the warehouse"

"Whatever. How bout you Syao?" she raised her brows at her best friend. He frowned glancing over the competition.

"It doesn't matter. I just need to go soon, Max has something planned for tonight," he answered not caring what they did. "Up to you and Jay here"

"Some help. Anyways I just want to race, get on with it Jamie" she growled, Jamie grinned at her before walking off. "God I hate him," she grumbled under her breath. "I don't see why you didn't want to be leader" Syaoran tried not to smile at her. He knew she had feelings for their new leader. He didn't care about leading; he just wanted money for school.

"Calm down. Think about kicking these assholes ass" he soothed knowing it would get her hyped up. Mei Lin rubbed her hands together and laughed evilly, it seemed as if horns grew on the top of her head.

"Okay people. The first race of the night" a guy shouted making everything go silent. The cool night air blew against his sandy blonde hair making it sway. "This is the race of the night. So get ready, it's the Tigers against the Lords," he shouted making everyone cheer. "Tonight's drivers will be Shun from the Tigers and Syao from the lords"

The two cars pulled forward and revved their engines. Syaoran turned up his rock music, and buckled his seat belt. Glancing briefly to his side, he saw Shun grin wickedly at him. Ignoring the man's malicious smile, he revved his engines making people cheer.

Looking at Mei Lin and Jamie he inclined his head. Closing his eyes he listened the sounds of his specially made car. "Okay get ready" the man walked off the road and a blonde took his place. She smiled cutely raising her pink kerchief.

"Here we go boys," she screamed in a giddy tone. Waving her kerchief she dropped it, her hearted raced wildly when the two cars burnt tires before speeding off. The force from which they drove off made her feel like she was being lifted off her feet.

Within seconds of racing off, the two cars were out of sight…

Tokyo's High Class…

"I'm sure this will get better," a girl whispered to the other standing beside another. The girl sighed looking at the glass of champagne she held in her hands. "Come on Sakura, smile for me at least" she gave a friend a half smile. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. It just feels like my life is totally empty. These parties are considerably boring," she answered in a refined tone. She was clad in a sleek icy white gown, her slender neck bearing a diamond necklace. Her gently bone face, was lined with curly molten red locks pinned into a bun.

"I don't see what you mean. Look at the way the men here are looking at you, you are to die for" her beautiful companion replied giving her a confused look. Sakura looked around and indeed men were looking at her. She shifted uncomfortably seeing the looks in their eyes, she was only eighteen but she knew those looks nonetheless.

"It doesn't matter the way they are looking at me. I know the way I feel" Sakura replied before walking off. Her best friend watched her go in silence.

"You don't know how lucky you are Sakura," she whispered softly pushing her long black tresses over her shoulder. A bright smile touched her lips when she saw Horaki Kenji walking towards her. "Hey Kenji" the tall blonde hair man, stopped and glanced around. "You looking for Sakura?" she knew he was looking for her.

"Yes Ai Ling. Have you seen her?" he inquired running his hand through his hair, light green eyes flashing jealousy.

"Yeah she went that way" he shook his head and walked off. Ai Ling suppressed a sigh watching the man she wanted more than anything chase after the friend who didn't know how lucky she was.

Sakura made it around the corner when she witnessed two guys stealing out of the woman's bathroom. When they took notice of her, they thought they were caught. "You do know we have one for men, right?" she spoke in an amused tone.

Max and another guy looked at the rich beauty in front of them and gulped. "I can assure you that they know" a masculine voice spoke making Sakura turn slightly. She looked at the tall, tanned handsome man behind her. She had never seem him before, and wondered if he was knew in town. "Max, Brad why don't you go visit with the host?" he spoke raising his brows.

"Right." Max answered straightening his tuxedo. "I'm sorry you had to witness that" he smiled thanking god that Syaoran had come along when he did. Syaoran watched his friends go in silence, he had told them to go through the front door for it would have been a lot easier.

"I don't think we've been introduced" Sakura found herself saying. She was sure she had never seen him before.

"You're right. Li Syaoran" he held out his hand, and she placed hers on his. Bringing it to his lips, he placed a soft kiss there sending tingles up her arm. She watched him lift his head as her breath quickened. "Your name?" he asked, she flushed from embarrassment.

"Kinomoto Sakura" she answered feeling a bit fidgety from the way he was looking at her. Syaoran was taking in her beautiful face; he thought she was amazing maybe coming here hadn't been a waste after all. When he walked through the door, he knew automatically that this party was more than boring. Silence surrounded them, as neither knew what to say, she swallowed getting lost in his burning amber eyes.

"Sakura?" hearing a familiar voice, she jumped. She could only see whom it belonged to when Syaoran turned. Horaki Kenji walked over to them with a frown on his face. He hadn't expected to find her with another man all the way over in the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to Mr. Li" Sakura answered like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. Syaoran ignored the glare the man aimed at him as took a sip of the champagne he had. "Li this is Horaki Kenji" Syaoran knew who the man was from the last name. He belonged to the Horaki Corporation. He hadn't a choice but to shake the man's hand.

"Come Sakura, your aunt is looking for you. She wants to introduce you to Honda Paul" Kenji reached took her by the elbow. Sakura had a feeling it was another boring person, sighing she hadn't a choice but to go.

"It was a pleasure meeting you" she smiled before following Kenji. Syaoran watched them go with a smirk on his lips. Finishing the contents of his glass, he walked off pushing his hands into his borrowed tux.

It took him no time at all to find his friends because he knew they would be at the nearest bar. Getting a seat beside them he looked around the lavishly decorated ballroom, took in the soft waltz that was playing and got another drink. "What happened to the beauty you were talking to?" Max inquired holding a glass of whisky.

"I haven't clue," he answered with a shrug. Glancing around the room, he caught a pair of emerald poles staring at him from across the room. He knew instantly that it was miss Kinomoto; her eyes were the most beautiful.

Watching her walk off by herself he placed down his drink and got up. "Where you going?" Max asked but Syaoran didn't answer him. Shrugging he turned back to the crowd and glanced through it looking for a Bachelorrettes. "Here we go" Brad looked at the woman Max was meaning and wrinkled his nose.

"She could be your grandmother" he spat in disbelief. Max laughed readjusting him so he could see the brown haired beauty that he was meaning. "Oh" he whispered shaking his head. The old woman had been blocking the lovely lady.

"Watch me work" Brad shook his head and watched Max walked off. When Max reached the ladies, he saw the older woman say something to him before the others laughed. Max spun around quickly and rushed back to him. "What happened?"

"Commissioners daughter" he gulped taking a drink. He had had too many run-ins with the commissioner. It would be suicide to date his daughter. Brad laughed at him shaking his head in amusement. "Let's get out of here it's fucking boring"

"Aight. Let's find Syaoran"

"So you just moved over here then?" Sakura was asking Syaoran who shook his head. He knew he shouldn't be lying to her but it wasn't like he was ever going to see her again. "You don't seem like the type who would come to a party like this"

I'm not but my friends wanted to" he answered truthfully looking at the sky. "I'm trying my best not to fall asleep. How do you keep awake?" Sakura laughed looking at him briefly.

"Skillz" she answered jokingly. "So you attend Tokyo University? That's great it's a great school that's where I wanted to go but my stepmother sent me to England instead with Kenji" Syaoran shook his head. He had to take what was given to him; it was his boss and driving that was paying for his schooling. "So are you going to the Honda's party?" she asked suddenly.

"No I don't think I can endure one more of these parties" he answered, she shook her head knowing that if she didn't have to go she wouldn't either. He was about to say something when his friends showed up.

"We're leaving Syao, you want to stay or come?" Max asked standing at the door. He looked at Syaoran then Sakura and grinned. Syaoran frowned at his friend.

"Yeah I'm coming right now" Syaoran answered, Max shook his head before disappearing with Brad around the corner. 'It was nice meeting you" he smiled getting his jacket off the wall.

"Yeah maybe we'll see each other again" Sakura replied, Syaoran knew that was highly unlikely but didn't say so.

"Maybe, bye cherry blossom" he smiled placing a kiss on her cheek. Sakura's breath caught and she watched him go, knowing that she should give him her number. When her mouth opened, he was already gone.

"Too late as usual" she muttered touching her cheek. She hoped he would change his mind and go to the Honda's party. Turning she stared at the dark sky and twinkling stars and smiled sadly. There was something about Li Syaoran that drew her to him even though she didn't know a lot about him. "Li Syaoran" she giggled deciding to go back inside since, as it was getting chilly outside…

The Next day…

Sakura was sitting on a bench in her backyard reading a book. The party last night was still fresh on her mind; at least one part was still fresh on her mind. Giggling she closed her book since as it was impossible to concentrate. "What's gotten you so happy?" looking at the shadow that was cast over her, she saw her best friend.

"Oh nothing Ai Ling. What you up to?" Sakura asked softly when Ai Ling sat next to her. She was dressed in jeans and a halter-top, her long black tresses pulled back in a ponytail.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping? We haven't been to the mall in ages and there's this new club opening tonight should be loads of fun" Ai Ling answered watching Sakura closely. "You look really happy"

"No I don't" Sakura denied looking away from her friend. "I would love to go with you to the club. Come on, I'll grab my purse" they got up and walked towards the large house in front of them. "Are you going to the Honda's party?" she inquired walking through the door.

"Yeah daddy said that some of his clients sons are going to be there" Ai Ling sighed sadly. She didn't want anyone but—" Kenji?" they stopped in the hall when the man of her dreams walked through the door.

"Hey" he smiled walking over to them.

"I didn't know you were coming over," Sakura said softly holding her book against her chest. Kenji smiled warmly at her, "You here to see Uncle Han?" she inquired knowing that her uncle wasn't home.

"Nope. Celina said that you were home and didn't have any plans. I thought we could go out or something," he answered softly surprising Sakura. She hated it when her aunt and uncle made plans for her without informing her first.

"Oh well Ai Ling and I were going to go shopping then have a girls night out" she replied easily surprising Kenji.

"If you want you can come along as well" Ai Ling burst making Sakura look at her with pleading eyes but her friend wasn't looking at her.

"Sure we'll take my ride" Kenji said with a charming smile. Ai Ling felt lightheaded, Sakura felt annoyed.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get my purse and put my book away," she informed turning on her heels. She hated it when Ai Ling went against their plans just to accommodate Kenji.

"You don't need money, I have enough" Sakura rolled her eyes since as her back was turned to him.

"I have my own. There's no reason you should be spending your money on me. We're not even dating" she clarified before continuing on her way. She didn't see the frown that touched Kenji's lips when she said those few words. She walked slowly towards her room, upon entering she felt like hiding out and not going out any longer. "Why did she have to invite him?" she grumbled closing her door.

Placing her book down gently, she grabbed her purse and cell phone. She hadn't anyone calling her but she brought it with her nonetheless. Mumbling under her breath she walked towards the stairs feeling that she was going to the guillotine.

Syaoran…

"So how was that party last night?" Mei Lin asked Syaoran who was working on his car. They were waiting for their boss to give them the next assignment. Syaoran was waiting for him to approve the loan he needed to finish law school.

"Boring" he answered simply; Mei Lin leaned against the car looking at hers that was parked a few feet away. They were almost the same still except hers was now painted a hot red. Their boss thought she had earned it, she smiled lovingly.

"The way you're looking at the car you'd think you were sleeping with it or something" Jamie teased stopping beside her. The guys in the garage laughed looking at Mei Lin, who turned angrily to Jamie.

"You're just jealous that I would rather fuck a car than your sorry ass" she snapped with a cute little smile. Jamie frowned at her turning away, the others seeing the look on his face stopped laughing immediately.

"You two are forever at it. Man you should get married" Syaoran muttered pulling himself from under the car. Wiping his hands off he got up, "What news?" he asked getting up with Mei Lin's help since as they were both greasy. Mei Lin glared playfully at him; he had grown up at the orphanage with her so they were like brother and sister.

"Whatever. Call me when you ready" she winked at him walking off. Jamie watched her go, loving the way her jeans sucked to her body along with the tight shirt. When he turned to look at Syaoran he grinned sheepishly.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Syaoran asked when they walked towards the garage door to talk in private.

"She would turn me down without pity," Jamie answered simply looking at the clear blue sky. He had liked Mei Lin from the first night when she kicked his ass in racing. She was the first female to ever beat him.

"I'm not so sure" Syaoran answered with a grin. Jamie looked at him and laughed, "So what's the news?" He grew serious wondering what kind of job their boss was going to have them running for him.

"He wants us to deliver a package. We'll meet the carrier tonight at the opening of the Dragon, there we'll get more info" Jamie answered softly. "When did this become more than racing to test his cars?"

"When he saw how good we were," Syaoran answered softly. 'When he saw that he could use us because we needed money to go to school' he thought angrily. He wanted to meet this man; he had been there for him from since he could remember. He came into the racing thing at age fourteen, and by sixteen their boss had given him his first car.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'll meet you there at ten"

"Yeah man" Syaoran shook his head and watched his friend walk off. Jamie got in his car and sped off heading out on the main road. He turned around only to see Mei Lin pulling out; walking over to her he wondered where she was going. "Where?" he asked in an overprotective tone.

"To the mall" she smiled innocently. "If you want me, or want to check up call Sonomi cause I'm going with Tomoyo. I'll meet you back at the house" he shook his head hating it when he didn't go out with her, he knew how she was troublesome.

"Okay. Be careful" she smiled sweetly shaking her head. He watched her pull out before he walked towards the garage to clean his car down. Shaking his head he thought about the aristocrat he met last night, the beautiful Kinomoto Sakura.

"She's way out of your league," he whispered knowing that millionaires didn't go near his class…

Sakura…

She leaned against the escalator and sighed. They had been to mostly every single store in the mall and she was growing frustrated. "I have to use the bathroom," she said suddenly and loudly making them look at her.

"Okay. I'm sure there's one close by" Ai Ling smiled when they stepped off. Sakura saw one and walked off, "We'll meet you there" she called turning to look at Kenji who was carrying their bags.

"What's wrong with her? She's been acting a bit weird" Kenji spoke as they made their way through the crowd.

"Probably met some guy. With Sakura it's hard to tell, her mood changes so much" Ai Ling making Kenji frown hearing about some guy. She smiled sweetly looking at the shops they passed.

"I'm sure she's just tired. I am as well," He muttered ignoring what Ai Ling said. Placing the bags down, he looked at the bathroom door. "Let's hope she hurries"

Sakura paced back and forth. "I'm going insane," she almost screamed making two girls look at her. They laughed when she blushed, calming down a little bit she apologized. "I'm sorry" turning from them she peaked out the door only to see them waiting for her.

"You having problems?" a girl asked making Sakura spin around.

"Stop being nosy Tomoyo" the other girl called making her friend's eyes narrow.

"Shut up Mei Lin," she replied giggling. "Is that guy out there bothering you?" Tomoyo asked looking at the woman in front of her. She could tell that she was probably some rich girl by the way she acted.

"Oh no he's my friend. I'm just growing tired of his company. It's quite all right thank you" Sakura replied in friendly tone. Tomoyo shook her head when Mei Lin walked passed them.

"You heard her, come let's get out of here" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura before following Mei Lin out the door. Sakura watched them go before she too exited the room. Walking over to them, she pushed her hands into her pockets.

"You okay?" Kenji asked worriedly. Sakura smiled shaking her head, "Good let's get out of here" they walked off making their way through the crowd. Sakura's feet were growing weary and they ached from all the walking they had done.

"Can we leave I'm tired" she complained knowing; she hated walking around for too long. "This day has been too long" she glanced at her gold watch noticing that they had only been at the mall for two hours. It seemed like it had been forever, suppressing a sigh she walked beside them in silence.

"Look Sakura Victoria's Secret. Let's go inside there" Ai Ling pleaded, "It's my favorite store" she clasped her hands together. Sakura looked at the store, she loved their undergarments but she didn't know why Ai Ling was freaking out so much.

"Why don't you two go in, I'll wait here for ya'll," she said softly sitting on the bench in front of the store.

"I'll wait with Sakura" Kenji said already placing the bags down. Ai Ling frowned wondering why Sakura was whining so much. She had just unknowingly or probably intentionally ruined her plan.

"I don't want to go alone it's no fun. Come on let's continue" Sakura had to hail herself to her feet. She felt like she wanted to cry, she had never walked so much. Rose always knew what kind of clothing to buy her so she hardly ever went to the mall. "Did Sakura tell you that we're going to that club tonight?"

"No. When you going?" Kenji inquired wondering if he would be able to go as well. He wanted to spend some time with Sakura to get her to like him but she always seemed to be pushing him away.

"Tonight but you can't come along because it's a girls night out. Isn't it Ai Ling?" Sakura raised her brows at her friend who smiled at her and looked at Kenji.

"We'll meet you there at ten" Sakura's mouth could have very well dropped open. She didn't know why her friend was constantly inviting Kenji to tag along with them. Biting down a harsh remark she looked around the mall trying to swallow her anger.

"You don't mind right Sakura?" she was about to say hell yeah she minded but when she opened her mouth that was not what came out.

"Oh no not at all" she cursed all the etiquette classes she took all throw her life. She wished for once she would be able to tell somebody how she really felt and wouldn't feel bad about blowing up afterwards.

"Great. We're going to have so much fun" she smiled painfully at him. Of course she mind, she liked him as a friend but he was currently suffocating her. "Let's head out. We can still catch a mid day brunch"

"Sounds like a plan" Sakura walked behind them not caring where they went. In fact she would love it if he took her home. She wished she had her car at the moment so she could bail on them but her blasted etiquette wouldn't permit her to.

Night… Club Dragon

"Sounds like a plan to me" Jamie muttered picking up the ring box that was placed in front of him. He and Syaoran would have to take their little gifts to separate houses. They were shocked when they found out that they were delivering expensive gifts to their boss's mistresses. "A good way to spend my fucking night" he spat after the man had left.

"Yeah" Syaoran whispered playing with his bottle of bear. He thought coming to a club would have been a lot of fun but right now it was a drag. "We have half n' hour before we have to get going"

"Yeah what you want to do during that time?" Jamie inquired, "There's curfew at the Or (meaning orphanage) tonight right?" Syaoran shook his head. They were in charge of making sure everyone was in at the right now. The lady who ran the house was too old to run after all the kids living at the house.

"Might as well get this over with" Syaoran took a swig of his beer and got up. Glancing around the club, he was surprised when his eyes landed on a very familiar face. "I'll see ya, make sure Mei Lin's in"

"Sure" Jamie whispered watching him walk off.

Syaoran made his way through the crowd; he glanced around and noticed the same guy was with her along with another girl. He saw his chance to talk to her when they walked off leaving her to follow.

Sakura sighed looking at the club, it seemed like a lot of fun but she felt like she was going to have a horrible time. The music was thumping, she wasn't used to this kind of vulgar music but it felt good. "Hey cherry blossom" she yelped when someone hugged her from behind and pulled her into the crowd of dancing people.

When she was spun around, she gasped looking at Syaoran. "You scared me to death" she gasped with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it was he, what a coincidence that they were to meet here.

"Sorry" he laughed looking at her lovely face. "I thought I would say hi" she yelped when she was knocked into his hard chest. Looking up with a blushing face she gently pushed herself back a little.

"It's good to see you again" she smiled sweetly trying to get the beating of her heart under control. She was trying but he looked so good the way he was dressed in baggy dark blue jeans and a black shirt. And his smile did wonders to her body, things she had never felt before.

"So what do you doing here?" he inquired knowing why most people came to a club. "You don't seem like the clubbing type" she gave him a mock offended face. "I didn't mean it that way," she laughed seeing the look on his face.

"I know. My friend wanted to come here and I hadn't anything better to do" she answered softly. He could tell that she was having a horrible time. Syaoran looked up when Max came in his direction making his way through the crowd.

"Hey Li. We're leaving this joint. There's this party over at Beach House, everyone's gonna be there. You up for it?" Max yelled over the noise of the music. He didn't even look at Sakura, she was there listening to him. "And she can tag along as well" he added looking at Sakura briefly obviously not recognizing her.

"I don't know" Syaoran muttered softly glancing at Sakura. "Since as your not having fun here you want to go with us?" She knew that it wasn't safe leaving with a total stranger but she felt like she could trust him.

"I guess," she answered after thinking about it.

"Alright let's get out of here" he took her hand and led her towards the door. Sakura knew that she shouldn't leave Kenji and Ai Ling but she didn't want to hang out with them anyways.

"You leaving?" the bouncer asked looking at Syaoran.

"Yeah tell Jay that'll see him morrow" Syaoran answered making the man shake his head. He looked at Sakura and winked making her smile. "Come on. I'll meet you there Max. I have to run an errand"

"Aight man" Max said jumping on his bike, "Don't do anything I would do" he called starting it up. Sakura hadn't a clue what he meant, she choose to ignore it. When she saw his car, she thought it was hot.

"Nice car" she said softly, she didn't know a lot about cars but she could see that this was expensive.

"Thanks" he opened her and door and she got in. Looking around the interior she could see that he was a clean person. Syaoran got in, "Buckle up" she did so watching him. Starting the car, he glanced briefly at her. "You nervous?"

"Nope" she answered softly trying to relax.

"Do you hate speed?" he inquired when she noticed that it was shift not automatic.

"N—no" she got out making him laugh. "Don't laugh at me," she whined folding her arms over her chest. Syaoran looked at how modest she was dressed and thought it was change from the girls he hung out with.

"I don't mean it in anyway" he spoke pulling out heading towards the exit. "Are you sure you don't like speed?" he asked again wondering if she would tell him the truth now.

"I don't hate speed," she answered stubbornly; she gulped when he revved the car. That wasn't the way it seemed when he tore from the curve. A scream erupted from Sakura's lip as she clung to the seating of the car. What had she gotten herself into?

Author's note: So what did ya'll think? Like I said it's going to move along pretty quickly. This could very well turn into a prologue for another story. I haven't decided just as yet. Remember to review and tell me what you think.


	2. Different Worlds

Chap. 2: "Different Worlds"

Author's note: Hey I can't believe I got so many reviews for the first chapter. WOW. Maybe I should stick to writing Love stories instead of action things. It seems that ya'll like those a lot more! Anyways I hope you like this new chapter as well.

Thank you. to everyone who reviewed and even those who read and don't review!

Syaoran walked out of room and down the stairs. All around him, he could hear the laughter of children. "Syaoran is that you?" following the voice he saw the lady he looked upon as his mother.

"Yes mother?" he asked walked into the room. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Yelen looked at one of the oldest children in the house and smiled. She didn't know what she would do without him. She had done everything in her power to make sure the board didn't throw him out because of his age.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful that's all" she smiled softly touching his cheek. Syaoran returned the smile looking into her bright clear brown eyes, her long brown hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"I'm always careful. Is there anything you need?" he was on his way to see Sakura because he wouldn't be able to during the night since as he had a race.

"All I need is to see the lovely lady you're running out to meet" Syaoran's mouth almost dropped open. She laughed at his astonished look, "I heard you on the phone this afternoon" she explained making him laugh.

"You'll meet her soon" he assured placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving. She watched him go hoping this girl wouldn't do him wrong like all the others. He was such a sweet heart; she didn't know what she would do without him.

Sakura…

She sat out in the backyard at her favorite spot. Like usual she was reading, she was avoiding the house because Kenji was over talking with her uncle. He had been coming over a lot and she didn't know for what. Her aunt was also having a luncheon with some really close friends, some of which Sakura found really irritating. "This is so boring" she whispered softly glancing at her watch.

Getting up she decided to go inside knowing that Syaoran was coming over. He wanted to take her out to lunch; she hadn't a clue where they were going. It had been two months since they met, and she was really enjoying the time they were spending together. She remembered what happened the first night they went out…

Flashback…

"You can let go of the seat now. We've stopped" Syaoran teased turning his car off. Sakura had to pry her fingers off his seats. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed and took off her seat belt. Syaoran shook his head walking to her side, opening the door held out his hand. "Come on, I promise the Beach House stays in one place"

"Very funny" she mumbled taking his hand. He helped her out, and closed the door while Sakura looked at the bar in front of her. She could hear loud music coming from inside, and wondered what kind of party was going on.

"You want to go in now or do you want to talk first?" he inquired wondering if it was a good idea taking her to a place like that.

"Can we walk on the beach or something?" she asked softly. Syaoran shook his head and together they walked off heading towards the steps. Making their way down them slowly Sakura watched the small waves smash against the sand. "How long have you lived here in Tokyo?" she asked softly taking off her sandals.

"Since I was eight" he answered simply not really wanting to elaborate on it. "You've lived here your whole like right" she shook her head and sighed.

"Yep and it's always been the same. I mean we're from the same world yet you seem to enjoy life more than I do" Syaoran frowned slightly knowing that he wasn't from her world. He didn't know what it felt like to have everything it was that you wanted. From since he could remember, he had been working for the boss doing errands in order to make money and get what he wanted.

"You've got make the best of your life. I want to live life to the fullest" he shrugged; she looked at him and smiled. "What?" he asked wondering why she was staring eat him.

"I thought I would have never seen you again," she answered surprising him. He hadn't thought she would have wanted to see him but maybe she wanted to because she thought he was just like her, from the same world.

"Here I am. Make the best of it"

"I won't have to because I'm going to be seeing you a lot" he didn't like the way she sounded so sure of herself. Her cell phone started to ring for the hundredth time that night but she ignored it. Taking it out she saw that it was home, deciding that she had better answer this one she sighed. "I have to get this one. Hold on"

"Sure" she smiled pressing the button.

"Hello?" she frowned hearing her auntie.

"Sakura where are you? We're deathly worried, and Kenji is blaming himself for loosing you" Celina spoke in a calm tone not at all portraying her anger even though she could feel it.

"I'm out with a friend auntie. I'll be home soon I promise" Sakura answered calmly. Syaoran stared at the sea wondering what her family would do if they found out that he was poor and had nothing to offer Sakura.

"I don't care where you are. I want you home this instant" Sakura sighed closing her eyes. Why didn't have they to ruin her fun always?

"Okay" she agreed hanging up. She didn't want to go home but she didn't feel like getting in trouble. Putting it away she looked at ocean like Syaoran was going. "I have to go home my aunt is freaking out"

"Okay." He answered knowing that she was an adult but obviously she wasn't very independent.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we could meet again tomorrow or whenever you have time," she said softly hoping he would say something about meeting her again.

"I have a lot to do. I'm tied up for the entire day. I don't think I'll be able to get away" she sighed deflated, why did Celina have to ruin her night? "We'll see though" he smiled reassuring her.

"Okay. I'll give you my number incase we can meet" Sakura said looking for a pen as they made their way up the stairs. Finding one she took Syaoran's hand, writing it down quickly she smiled at him. This was probably the first time she had given her number out like this. "Promise that you won't drive too fast?"

"I promise"

Syaoran pulled up in front of Sakura's large house. She sighed unbuckling, "I'll be waiting for your call" she said softly opening the car door.

"I'll be calling" he replied with a smirk. Sakura beamed a smile at him, getting out she closed the door. He waited until she was inside before he pulled off. Sakura looked around her house knowing that everyone was in the library waiting for her.

"Might as well get this over with" heading towards the library she opened the door and walked in. Looking at her uncle Han, aunt Celina and Kenji she smiled. "I'm home. Good night"

"Not so fast young lady" Han spoke sternly. She turned to face him knowing that she was going to get a tongue-lashing. "What you did tonight was very irresponsible, do you know that?"

"I'm sorry. I thought Kenji and Ai Ling wouldn't mind. I felt like the third wheel" Sakura answered making Kenji rush towards her. He held her by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You know that I don't want Ai Ling. I care for you Sakura. Please don't leave like that again, whosoever you left with will be hearing from me" Kenji spoke as if he were her husband. Sakura pried herself from his arms and stumbled back a bit.

"I'm not a child any longer, come now. I just went out with a friend that's all. I'm tired, good night" she smiled at them, "and I'm sorry, truly sorry. Auntie, Uncle you'll meet my new friend hopefully tomorrow" she beamed a smile at them before leaving the room. Kenji, Celina and Han looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on.

"I wonder who this friend could be" Kenji muttered thinking it must be a girl.

End Flashback…

That night she went to her room and couldn't think about anything else but him. It was weird but she liked him already and that was just from being with him for only a couple of hours. Giggling she walked towards the house. This would be the first time that her aunt, Kenji and uncle would be introduced to Syaoran.

Before she made it to the patio she saw her aunt leave her guest. Not thinking anything of it, she continued to walk slowly.

Inside…

Syaoran looked at the people in front of him. "So you're the young man my Sakura has been hanging around?" Han spoke in a stern not but Syaoran wasn't the least bit fazed by it. He knew that this would happen sooner or later.

"Yes Kinomoto-san" he answered simply ignoring the glare Kenji had aimed at him. All families were vicious when it came to their nieces or daughters. He had learned that Sakura's family had died in an accident similar to his.

"Don't try to act like you have manners boy" Han bit out tightly glaring coldly at Syaoran. He was surprised to see that this young man didn't become unnerved under his glare. He was about to say more when Sakura walked around corner. She gasped seeing that her family was ganging up on him.

"Syaoran" she spoke walking over to him. Kenji didn't miss the way her face lit up seeing this Syaoran. " I can see that you've already met auntie Celina and uncle Han" Syaoran shook his head gracing her with a smile. Sakura's heart seemed to do somersaults seeing it.

"Yeah. They were just making sure I was in your best interest" he answered in an aristocratic tone. Sakura shook her head when her helper, Rose, came down the stairs with her things. "I've decided that I'm going to take you to the beach. Why don't you grab your bathing suit?"

"Okay. Come I'll show you where my room is" Sakura took Syaoran's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. Kenji was about to object but kept his mouth closed. He knew in the end he would have Sakura. He had never heard of a Li Syaoran, his family was very influential so therefore he knew anyone who was anyone.

"I think we should tell her about the engagement" Celina spoke in a tight tone. Kenji looked up and shook his head.

"There's no need for that as yet. We'll tell her when the time is right but not now. Han we need to discuss the merger of our companies" Kenji spoke walking over to Han's desk. He was worried about Sakura but he would deal with that later. This was after all a more important subject.

"Yes we need to go over that with great detail" Han shook his head in agreement. They knew that when Sakura turned twenty-one the company and all it's affairs would be turned over to her. They had to make sure they had a secure hold on everything, which was the reason why they took her when her parents died suddenly.

"I'm sorry for the way they acted" Sakura apologized when they walked into her room. She closed the door behind her, and walked over to her closet. This was the first time Syaoran had been in her room. It looked like the kind of room a rich girl would have; it was laid out in a French style, and colors of pale pink and cream.

"Don't worry about it" Syaoran replied watching her from the mirror. She grabbed her pink bathing suit, and he smiled. He waited until she was out of the bathroom before he talked again. "I can see you love pink" Sakura laughed shaking her head as she grabbed a bag then stuffed a towel, sun block, a sundress and sunglasses in it.

"Okay. I'm ready" she smiled walking towards the door. "One of these days I'll give you a grand tour of my house then you can give me one of yours" she smiled taking his hand. They walked down the hall together, they weren't officially going out but Syaoran decided that he was going to make it official today.

He knew he shouldn't ask her out until he told her everything about himself but he wanted her to be his. Sakura was surprised to see that Han, Kenji and Celina weren't in the hallway when they came down stairs. "They know I'm leaving" she spoke heading towards the door.

They got in his car, buckling up. She opened her mouth but Syaoran beat her to it. "I know, I know don't speed" she laughed guiltily buckling up. Syaoran pulled off really slowly not going over five.

"That's not very funny" she whined playfully slapping him on the arm. He laughed pulling off, heading towards the gate Sakura turned on the radio. Relaxing in the seat she sighed contentedly, not noticing when Syaoran glanced at her. "Syaoran?"

"Hmmm? When am I going to meet your family and friends?" she asked softly wondering why he hadn't introduced her to any of his friends. Syaoran frowned slightly; he knew that eventually this was going to come up.

"My cousin Mei Lin is out of town along with my best friend. When they get back I'll make sure you meet them" he answered knowing that he was telling a lie. Sakura shook her head, a soft smile touching her lips.

"Okay. Are you still going to escort me to Ai Ling's party?"

"Of course. I told you I would go with you," he answered having already asked his boss off for that night. Every day he told himself that he was going to tell her the truth then something else would come up and he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"What are we going to do when school starts up again?" she asked suddenly catching him off guard. He hadn't as yet thought about that, he knew that she would have to leave in three weeks to return to college in England.

"We'll discuss that. Nothing will change for me," he answered reaching for her hand. She looked at him and smiled. Syaoran let go of her hand so he could shift and turn off the road. Sakura looked up when they came to the private beach.

Turning the car off Syaoran got out. Grabbing the blanket he had, he knew that there would be a place for them to buy food so he hadn't packed a lunch. "It's beautiful here" she smiled turning to look at him.

"I thought you would love it" taking her hand they walked off heading towards the clear blue water. There hadn't been a lot he could do with her because she was not used to anything too adventurous. She wasn't used to his kind of life, that's why he was afraid of telling her the truth.

"Are you sure this is safe Syaoran?" she asked seeing the type of people that were on the beach. There was loud music, and people dressed like gangsters. Syaoran looked at what she was looking at but only saw his people.

"It's okay. Trust me" he assured taking her hand. Sakura wasn't so sure but she trusted him so she walked beside him. She tried to act normal but she was scared, she had never been in surroundings like this.

The group of people who were on the beach looked at them when they passed, "Hey man" a guy, who had a lot of tattoos on his body, called out to Syaoran.

"Hey" Syaoran called back waving. He didn't flinch when Sakura's nails practically drew blood from his arm. The guy got up from where he was sitting and walked towards them.

"Syaoran" she whispered fearfully. He was starting to think that this wasn't a good idea. If she couldn't handle being around people like Joe, how the hell was she going to handle dealing with how he made a living?

"Hey man. I haven't seen you at the Beach House in a long time" the man smiled as he and Syaoran did a complicated handshake.

"I've been busy" Syaoran smiled, "I'll drop by this Friday" he noticed when Joe raised his brows and he laughed. "Sakura, this is Joe. Joe Sakura"

"Hey beautiful" Joe smiled holding out his hand. Sakura shook his hand, and the only reason she did that was because of damn etiquette.

"Hi" she smiled shakily. She couldn't believe Syaoran knew people like this, and he was actually nice to them. They were the kinds of people they were told to avoid because they would cause them harm.

"I'll be waiting to see you. we have to talk" Sakura watched him walk off before she left out a breath. Looking at Syaoran, she smiled softly shaking her head.

"And to think you're rich? One wouldn't think so when you know people like this" she joked looking at the beach. "Come on, the water looks great" he frowned slightly wondering what she would think of him when she saw where it was that he came from.

Shaking that thought from his head, he knew she wouldn't be so cruel. And if she was when she found out then they weren't meant to be together. He held firmly unto her hand as they made their way across the sand. "You want to go swimming now?" he asked taking his shirt off then his pants.

"Sure" she smiled taking off her shorts and shirt. Syaoran's mouth nearly dropped open looking at her body; it was perfectly shaped with all the curves in the right places. "You like?" she giggled when his eyes came to hers.

"Love is more like it," he answered catching her off guard. Syaoran walked over to her, and touched her face gently. Sakura looked into his eyes wondering what was happening. "I was going to wait to ask you later but I want to ask now"

"Ask me what?" she whispered feeling her heart beat speed up. He looked at her lips moving closer to her face he looked her in the eyes.

"Would you be my girl?" she was so surprised that she almost pulled away from him. She couldn't believe she was hearing him right.

"I would love that," she answered with a bright smile. Syaoran smirked gently pressing his lips against hers. Sakura moved into him, her hands glued to her side. He touched her cheek, gently parting her lips with his tongue.

Sakura gasped in shock and pleasure as the kiss deepened. Syaoran pulled her tiny body to his full length getting lost in her sweetness. The salty sea breeze blew against their bodies but they didn't budge. Gently they pulled away from each other. She took in a deep breath as a soft smile touched her lips. "You haven't any idea how long I've been wanting to do that" he confessed, Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"I think we've been waiting for the same amount of time" she replied touching his cheek. She didn't express what she felt at the moment. "Come on. Let's go swimming" he took her hand and together they walked toward the cool ocean water.

People looked up from what they were doing when a scream echoed back to them. Sakura's laugh was drowned out when she went underneath the water. Pushing herself to the surface, she pouted moving her hair off her face. "Mou that was mean"

"I'm sorry. Come here" he held out his arms for her but Sakura just splashed him instead. "Have it your way" he got out lunging at her. She yelped pushing back in the water, he laughed grabbing a hold of her and pulling her towards him. "I'm never letting you go"

"You had better not" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck. He lowered his head and gently placed a kiss against her lips. "Salty" she giggled cutely. He smiled knowing that he could listen to her laughter for the rest of his life. But first he would have to find a way to tell her about himself.

It's looks like my cousin isn't going to show up" Mei Lin sighed leaning against the railing. She saw a couple making their way up the stairs and wished that it could be her. The beach house was usually fun but not this time. They were trying to reach Syaoran to tell him that they had to head out of town for some races tonight but they couldn't get a hold of him.

"You want me to take you home?" Jamie asked from behind. He used to live at the same place as Syaoran but he had moved out. He didn't know why he was still living there; all he had to do was find a roommate like him.

"Yeah. I have to pack my shit anyways. I hope Tomoyo is home" Mei Lin sighed softly. Tomoyo was her roommate; she was harboring the idea that soon she was going to move in with her current boyfriend. "If I had known he wasn't going to be here I wouldn't have come"

"Don't worry I'm sure he has a good reason for not answering his answering his phone. Come on, I'll take you home" Mei Lin shook her head and walked off with Jamie. She prayed that Syaoran hadn't gotten himself in trouble so doing something stupid.

Syaoran…

Sakura held unto his hand as they walked towards his car. They had gone for lunch and ice cream but now she had go home so she could get ready for Honda's party. This would be the first time they attended a party together as a couple. Absently she wondered if the Honda's would know Syaoran. "What's on your mind?" Syaoran asked softly when they came to his car.

"Just thinking about tonight," she answered when he opened the door for her. Tiptoeing she placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Hmmm vanilla" he whispered tasting her again. She smiled in the kiss parting her lips to welcome the gentle thrusting of his tongue. A moan escaped her as she become lost in sweet bliss. When they pulled apart he gave her a soft peck. "Come on I have to take you home. You have to be ready by a certain time don't you?"

"Yeah" she smiled getting in. Syaoran sat down and checked his messages. Seeing that Jamie and Mei Lin had tried to call him he frowned knowing that it must have been important. Speed dialing Jamie's number he waited for an answer.

It's about time" Jamie said answered. Syaoran glanced at Sakura who was eating. Feeling his eyes on her she stuck out her tongue at him cutely.

"What up?" he asked taking her hand in his. Sakura gave it a gentle squeeze; she couldn't express what it was that she felt when she was with him. He was so different from the people who she grew up with, yet he was apart of her world.

"The Boss wants us to fly to Hong Kong. We're to test run his newest car in front of potential clients. We're to leave at midnight," Jamie answered making Syaoran frown. Sakura told him that these parties usually ran really late. He didn't want to leave her on their first outing as a couple.

"At the private lot?" he asked with a slight frown on his lips. The boss told him that this job would be enough for his first semester payments.

"Yeah. We'll meet you there"

"Aight" Sakura looked at him hearing the change in his voice.

"What's the matter?" she asked when he hung up. She could tell that something was wrong; she wondered if that was some kind of business call.

"I have to fly out tonight on business," he answered softly making her frown slightly. She looked down briefly; she hadn't thought he would be the one to leave when she needed him. This was something she should have expected since as he was just like the rest of them.

"Does that mean you won't be able to accompany me?" he could hear the sadness in his voice. Looking at her he smiled taking her tiny hand in his.

"No I'll accompany you. I just have to leave at ten thirty that's all" he answered, a smile instantly touched Sakura's lips.

"We'll leave at ten so you can drop me home. I don't want to stay there if you aren't. It won't be any fun without you"

"Okay" he started the car and pulled out. Syaoran made sure not to too fast, knowing that she didn't like it. It was a change for him because all the women he dealt with in the past they loved when he raced down the road.

Later in the night…

Mei Lin sat on her baby, the car, and watched Syaoran as he walked out of the house. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him. "Oh my god what happened to you?" she asked, Syaoran frowned glaring at her angrily. "Which girl got you in a tux?" she asked thinking how handsome he looked at the moment.

"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura" she sobered having heard that name before. Seeing the look of understanding her eyes he shook his head, "Yes K Corp's heiress" Mei Lin's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Does she know?" seeing the look in Syaoran's eyes her heart tightened. "When are you going to tell her?" she slid off her car and stood in front of him. "Xiao Lang?" she spoke in Chinese using his real name.

"Don't call me that," he whispered looking in her eyes. Mei Lin frowned; she knew he hated where he came from and what his mother had gone through because of him. "I'll tell her, I'm just waiting for the right time"

"Tell her soon make sure she doesn't find out from someone else's lips" saying that she smiled shaking her head. "She must be something if you haven't told her yet" she muttered straightening Syaoran's tie.

"She is. She wants to meet you when we return"

"I can't wait. You bess get going if you don't want to be late," she said softly. Syaoran was about to get into his car when a police car pulled up. They sighed having a pretty good idea who it was. The car pulled to a stop and a man got out. "Well hello commissioner, what do we owe this pleasure?" she smiled sweetly.

"I just want to check up on my two favorite characters. Just making sure you aren't getting in any trouble" he answered when Yelen walked out her door.

"I can assure you that my children aren't getting in any trouble. Why don't you come in and talk to me? My Syaoran has an important appointment" she spoke sternly making the commissioner shake his head. "You get going now," she said to Syaoran who smiled winking at her.

"I'll see you in two days mother" he called waving to her. "I'll meet you at the airport at eleven thirty"

"Yeah don't go breaking any hearts" she smiled touching his jacket. Stepping back, she watched him get in his car. When he pulled off she sighed heading towards the house. She hoped that everything would turn out good. "I hope she doesn't break your heart too" she whispered remembering all the girls that had walked over him because of his kindness.

The Honda's Party…

Ai Ling and a group of girls stood over in the corner talking about the most wanted bachelors in Tokyo. "I can't believe he's interested in her. She doesn't even want him, I wouldn't mind having Horaki Kenji"

"Last I heard she was seeing some Li Heir. That family name is really popular; they have so much money that people don't know everyone in the family. I wondered which branch he's from" another spoke softly. Ai Ling frowned wondering how this Li looked, she was glad that Sakura was interested in somebody because that gave her a chance to be with Kenji.

"Here she comes now" everyone quieted when they took notice of Sakura. Everyone made note that she was glowing. Her long tresses was left flowing about her, it curled cutely at the ends. She was clad in a green gown that matched her eyes perfectly. In short she was stunning, Ai Ling wished she would trip so she could make a fool of herself.

"Hello everyone" Sakura smiled looking at her friends. This was by far the best party she had ever been to. And of course that was so because Syaoran was here with her. She left him over to the other side with men who were intently listening to him on what was currently going on in the government.

"Well aren't you glowing?" Rika, a very good friend of hers joked. Sakura's cheeks turned cherry knowing that her friend meant. "So where is he?"

"He's talking with uncle and a bunch of gentlemen on the government" she answered with pride. Syaoran was amazing, he was a refined gentleman who knew how to handle street people and talk like them.

"Oh. Well isn't he just fabulous" another spoke, Sakura smiled shaking her head. She looked at Ai Ling, who seemed as if she wasn't having a good time.

"What's the matter Ai Ling?" she asked worriedly. Her best friend looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"I'm just thinking that's all" she answered softly but Sakura could tell that something was wrong with her. Deciding not to press it in public she tried paying attention to her friends who were chatting about the latest gossip.

"Oh look at that hunk heading towards us," one of her friends suddenly whispered drawing everyone's attention to the man heading towards them. Sakura turned and felt her heart flutter looking at her amazing boyfriend.

"I was looking for you" Syaoran smiled stopping in front of her. The girls around Sakura mouths almost dropped open.

"You've found me" she smiled gently when he took her hand. She could tell that she was the envy of mostly every single girl in the room. She loved every bit of it, this was the first time she wanted to be envied. "Syaoran I want to introduce you to my friends. Ladies Li Syaoran" Syaoran graced them with a charming smile, and the girls felt their hearts flutter. All of them curtsied like the polished ladies they were.

"It's a pleasure to be introduced to such fine ladies. If you'll excuse us, I would like to steal Sakura for a dance" they watched them walked in and sighed in envy.

"She's so lucky" one of them muttered. Ai Ling thought Sakura was being unfair; she needed to make Kenji see that she didn't want him. She wanted a chance to have him; it simply wasn't fair at all.

Did you see the looks on their faces?" Sakura laughed softly as they moved to a waltz. Syaoran grinned at the happiness in her voice. "God I've never had this much fun at a party like this in a long time.

"We can do it again if makes you so happy" he teased; Sakura flushed and rested her hand against his chest. Sighing in content she closed her eyes. She knew that he had to go soon, and she didn't want him to leave.

"What can I do to make you stay with me all night?" she whispered softly. Syaoran frowned knowing that he had to go. His dreams depended on him pleasing his boss; there was nothing that could keep him from leaving.

"I'll just be gone for one night. You fall asleep tonight, then again tomorrow night and I'll be here the morning when you wake up," he whispered caressing her hair. She moved her head in understanding. Syaoran looked up feeling someone's eyes on them only to see Kenji staring at them from the other side of the room. He knew he had strong feelings for Sakura, and it was clear that Sakura didn't return those feelings.

He glanced at his watch and saw that they had another hour before they would have to leave. Sakura opened her eyes after making up her mind. "I want to go home now," she said surprising him.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, she looked at his face and shook her head.

"Yes. I would rather spend those minutes with you than here. Come on" she took his hand in hers and led him off the dance floor. Syaoran followed her looking around them, he didn't feel right in such a place as this. He felt like he was some kind of intruder, sure he was sort of born to this kind of world but that didn't mean he was to be in it. He was the bastard son of a wealthy Li man, who was married.

When they came to Sakura's family, Syaoran ignored the automatic glares aimed at him. "We're going to leave now. Syaoran has to go out of town on business" Sakura said softly to her aunt, who looked shocked hearing that come from her lips.

"Make sure you're home when we arrive" Celina spoke in a fake tone. Syaoran knew that they didn't like or trust him. If he were to be found out they would be the ones to ruin what he had with Sakura.

"I will be. Good night uncle Han, Paul-san" she smiled at their host. The older man smiles warmly at her and held out his hand for Syaoran.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Li. I look forward to talking more with you" Paul spoke shaking Syaoran's hand.

"Likewise Honda-san" he replied. "I'll make sure she gets home safe," he said to her family. They watched them leave in silence; Kenji had to control the flexing of his fist. He didn't like seeing Syaoran touch Sakura, and wanted nothing more than to knock the bastard out. He was waiting for his time, he knew that Li Syaoran was not who he claimed to be.

Syaoran pulled to a stop in front of Sakura's house. She unbuckled and looked at him, "Come on up" she spoke the three words he hadn't thought she would say. He knew not to think of it as that way but it was the way she said it.

"You sure?" he asked softly. She smiled at him getting up. He turned off his car and got out; locking it he walked through the door with her.

"Mistress" the butler said taking Sakura's cape. "Mr. Li" he greeted taking Syaoran's jacket.

"Hey" he hailed the man following Sakura up the stairs slowly. He knew the way to her room, when they walked into the room Sakura latched the door. Walking over to her bed, she turned on her lamp.

"Syaoran" she said softly making him look in her direction. She was pulling hairpins out of her hair, accomplishing that she ran her hand through it.

"Hmmm?" he said loosening his tie. It was becoming suddenly hot in the room, and it was due to the way Sakura moved and how she called his name.

"Can you help me out of my dress?" she asked cutely. He hated the tone in her voice; walking over to her he gently pulled her zipper down. Sakura allowed her dress to fall to her ankles before she stepped out of it. Taking off her shoes, she sat on her bed. "What's the matter?" she asked worriedly seeing the strained look on his face.

"You don't know what you're doing to me" he replied in a pained tone. Laughing softly she walked over to him, and wrapped her around his neck.

"It's working?" she whispered looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yes" he answered surprised that she was doing this on purpose.

"Good" she giggled pressing her lips gently against his. Syaoran's arms snaked around her tiny waist, pulling her to him. He deepened the kiss moving her over to the bed. Gently he lowered her; Sakura stared into her eyes knowing that she wanted this. "Love Me," she whispered in a seductive tone.

"I will, I do" he huskily replied moving over her lithe frame…

Author's note: I didn't read this chapter over. Hopefully there aren't any big mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are after all only three more to go. Remember to review and tell me what you think okay? Ja.


	3. Stranger to my heart

Chap. 3: "Stranger to my heart"

Author's note: Hey I'm so happy that ya'll like this story so much. Maybe I should have made it longer. Hmmm there goes my bad judgment again, damn. Anyways I know Sakura might seem snobbish but she's only been in the rich environment give her a little time.

This isn't what she has since there are only two chapters of this story left!

"I'm very proud of the performance you did" a voice spoke over the telecom to Syaoran, Mei Lin and Jamie. "Syaoran I'm especially proud of you. Be glad to know that your tuition is paid for"

"Right" Syaoran answered softly. The race had gone well in Hong Kong but he had almost gotten himself killed in the process. They were back in Tokyo, having arrived at six in the morning. They were at the Jamie's apartment; it was one of the places where they could get privacy. "Is that all?" he inquired glancing at his watch.

"There's a race tonight. I want you to be present, and win" with that said there was a click.

"I feel like I'm a fucking Charles Angels" Jamie joked making them laugh getting up. "Do you think we'll ever know who this guys is?"

"I doubt it" Mei Lin said stretching. "What do you guys have planned?" she inquired walking over to Jamie's balcony. Looking outside, she thought it was going to be a beautiful day.

"I'm going to get some much needed sleep," Jamie said softly holding back a yawn. "That was the two longest days of my life. Mei Lin and Syaoran shook their head in full agreement. Syaoran glanced at his watch.

"I'm going to crash too. I don't think I'll be able to function tonight if I don't get some sleep" he said grabbing his keys.

"You guys are lazy" Mei Lin muttered shaking her head. She couldn't believe them, "I'm heading home. I bet Tomoyo isn't even home" she whispered as they made their way to the door with Jamie.

"So we'll meet later once I get the coordination" Jamie said softly. They shook their head and walked out the door. He sighed latching his door before he went to his room. Dropping to his bed, he thought about the boss and the relationship he had with Syaoran.

The reason why Syaoran didn't have anything was because all his money was going into school. He had to work his ass off to get the money, and he made the same as he and Mei Lin it was just that he did the more dangerous stuff to get money. "One of these days he's gonna have to calm down" he whispered shaking his head.

Sakura…

She looked at her friends who were chatting away and heaved a sigh. Playing with her food, she idly glanced at her watch. When a shadow cast over her, she looked up only to see two guys smiling at her. "Hey ladies" they said winking at them. Rika looked at the guys before them and frowned.

"Please go away. We're not interested" she bark, as politely as she could. The guys were shocked by her outward aggression but took the hint.

"Rich bitches," they muttered loud enough for the girls to hear. Rika fumed but Chiharu held her on the arm so she wouldn't start a useless argument with them.

"It's not worth it" She spoke softly to her friend. Rika shook her head calming down. "Right Sakura?" she said looking at her friend who was in another world. "Right?" Sakura looked at her friend and shook her head vigorously.

"What's up?" Rika inquired eyeing Sakura closely. "Come now don't be shy" she urged a smile touching her lips.

"Oh nothing" Sakura assured snapping of her thoughts. She knew that her friends didn't believe her at the moment but she didn't feel like explaining her self. "You guys ready for the this new school year?" she asked softly pushing her food to the side.

"Oh yeah. It's like our last year in college," Chiharu answered breezily. "Papa said I could go on a year of traveling like I've always wanted to do. I can't wait," she said dreamily. "Maybe I'll find my Romeo"

"Listen to her Jesus" Rika spat playfully. "I know I can't wait to get out of school. My mother wants me to take her place in the company right away so she can become head of her charity program" she continued in a bored.

"It seems that we're all going to take something over. I have to wait until I'm twenty-one before uncle even considers turning the company fully over to me" Sakura whispered softly. "I don't want to run it at least not yet I'm not ready for something like that" she admitted closing her eyes briefly.

"Let's not talk about that now. Thinking about work makes me depressed" Rika muttered with a cute pout on her lips. "So Sakura, what kind of money does your man have?" she wiggled her brows in a playful tone.

"Tons" Sakura answered without thinking. She giggled hearing herself, her friends laughed knowing that she was new to the whole relationship deal. "He should be back from his business trip. I wish he would" she broke off when her phone started to ring. Looking at it she held back a horrified giggle. "Call me"

"No way" Chiharu laughed, Sakura shook her head answering her phone.

"Excuse me guys" they shook their heads and watched her leave. Looking at each other they knew that she was definitely in love with this Li Syaoran.

"Do you think it's too soon?" Rika inquired thoughtfully. She had never been in love so she had no idea how long it took a person to fall in love in the first place.

"I have no idea" Chiharu replied watching Sakura closely. "It looks like it to me. I wish her the best. She needs to have someone in her life, and hopefully he'll be good to her"

"He had better"

Syaoran…

He hung the phone up and looked at the guys in front of him. "What's up? Did you get the deal?" one of them asked him. Syaoran pushed his hands into his pockets and sat on the front of his ride. It was past eight, and he was getting ready for one of the first race of the night, it was his only race. After he left here he would be meeting Sakura to hang out, he knew that he cared deeply for her but he didn't really know what it was he felt.

"Yeah. All or nothing" the man answered in a grim tone. Syaoran looked at Mei Lin and smirked; she got the idea and ran off to Jamie.

"Good. I don't have all night to play with you" he spat getting off his car. "Get ready, oh enjoy the last ride in your car" he spoke opening his car door. He heard the guy grumble, this made him smile as he got in his car.

Mei Lin walked to the middle of the road and help up a red kerchief. Raising her hands she winked at Syaoran who revved his engines. Turning her head to his competitor she stuck out her tongue.

Jamie laughed shaking his head at her. "Go" she shouted dropping her hands. Tires burnt rubber as they sped off. Spinning around she watched the competitor's silver Honda speed off leaving Syaoran. "Shit, Syao" she whispered shaking her head. She hoped he had something to pull off winning this race.

Whoa!" Syaoran shouted when his car spun around cutting the corner sharply. He swerved passing the car before him. Shifting he pressed on the gas making his car shoot forward. He felt like he was flying as he shot toward another corner.

Coming around it sharp, he frowned pressing sharply on his brakes. "Shit" he cursed spinning around, stopping he faced four police cars lined up. He had a feeling that tonight wasn't the night to race, and he had been right.

"Get out of the car" he stayed where he was contemplating his move. The other car came flying around the corner but he didn't react fast enough. Syaoran watched as the driver's car spun around numerous times colliding with one of the police cars.

He cringed at the crashing sound putting his car in reverse. Pressing hard on the gas he sped backwards, shifting he sped off leaving the site. He looked at his cell phone and speed dialed Mei Lin.

When it answered Mei Lin's voice came on, "We know. We'll see you later"

"Aight" hanging up he glanced at his clock and saw that he had an hour to loose before he was due to see Sakura. "I'm sure she won't mind me showing up early," he whispered softly turning in the direction of her house.

Sakura…

She ran and hit the ball with her tennis racket, smiling she watched it soar over the net. Getting into position her eyes followed it when Kenji hit towards her. "Come on Sakura, I know you've got better" he called, a handsome smile upon his lips.

"I'm trying my best" she replied hating the sport. She wasn't the greatest at it and she enjoyed all sports but Kenji was bent on making her a great player since, as he loved it so much. Smacking it back, she hit it too hard and sent it flying to the other court. "I'm sorry" she apologized before taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry about it" even though it was night the lights lighted up the courts. Glancing at her watch she knew that she would have to end it soon since as she was going out with Syaoran. He glanced at her body taking in the way her white shirt sucked to her bosom and flat stomach.

"Can we stop now?" she called not knowing that he was checking out her legs. Walking over to the bench she got her towel and placed it around her neck.

"Sure, is something the matter?" he changed directions so he would meet her at the gates. Sakura smiled shaking her head. Seeing that something had caught her attention he looked up only to see Syaoran standing at the top of the steps. Suppressing the frown that threatened to form on his lips he walked with her.

"You're early" she commented placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'm never late" Syaoran replied wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey" he said to Kenji who stopped beside them.

"Hello Li" Kenji replied wiping his forehead. "It's good to see you again" Syaoran had a feeling those were empty words.

"Likewise" turning his attention back to Sakura, he asked. "Do you still want to go out?"

"Yeah all I have to do is take a quick shower. Why don't you stay with Kenji? I'll run ahead" with that, said she placed a quick kiss on his lips and took off towards the house. Silence fell between the two men who were in love with the same woman.

"You had better not hurt her," Kenji warned in an icy tone walking off. Syaoran sighed shaking his head at the rich boy in front of him. Looking at the cloudless night sky, he inhaled the fresh scent of the cool night breeze.

"I would never, I love her too much" he answered making Kenji's hand tighten on the towel he was carrying.

"How can you love her when you've just been going out for two months?" he snapped turning to look at Syaoran with a blaze in his blue eyes. Syaoran frowned not feeling like he had to answer of any Kenji's questions.

"That's none of your business" Syaoran replied coolly walking off. Kenji growled promising himself that he would make sure they were never together. Silence filled both men on the way towards the house. Neither felt compelled to talk to the other. When they walked through the door Syaoran stood in the hall, he didn't feel comfortable walking around the house.

"Well Kenji. I didn't know you were here" Han smiled walking through the door with two men following behind him. "And you as well Li," he continued laying eyes on her niece's current boyfriend. He didn't like him, and felt that Sakura should be more interested in Kenji.

"Good night Kinomoto-san" Syaoran spoke showing his respect even though he felt that the man in front of him didn't deserve that much. He watched the three businessmen walked towards him wondering what was taking Sakura so long.

"Sasaki, Richardson this is Li Syaoran my nieces current boyfriend" he introduced with no expression upon his tanned face. Syaoran held out his hand and shook both their hands the men looked him over.

"You seem quite familiar. You wouldn't happen to be related to Li Corp, would you?" Sasaki inquired raising his brows. Syaoran slowly shook his head that he was, before the man could ask him anymore Sakura appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Well that's wonderful to hear" Richardson commented looking interested in Syaoran. "Tell me Li, what's that relative of yours has pulled up his sleeve?" Syaoran hadn't a clue what he was talking about and frowned slightly.

"I know he's a Li look at the frown on his lips," Sasaki spoke with a grin. Sakura walked slowly down the stairs wondering what was going on when she saw her uncle and two other men talking to Syaoran and Kenji.

"Good night" she spoke softly stopping beside her boyfriend. "Sasaki-san, Richardson-san" she smiled warmly remembering both men since she had been introduced them a lot in the past few months.

"Good night" they spoke together with warm smiles on their faces.

"Where are you off to?" Han inquired looking at her attire. He couldn't complain about the way she was dressed because she had on jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt with a jacket in her hand

"To the movies and maybe skating" Sakura answered brightly. She couldn't wait to the spend most of the night with Syaoran. "I have my phone so you can reach me. I won't be out too late" she said when Syaoran took her hand.

"Right" Han shook his head glancing at Kenji who hadn't said anything since he walked through the door.

"Good night," they watched Sakura and Syaoran leave. When the door closed, Han raised his brows at Kenji.

"We'll speak tomorrow" Kenji finally spoke when they heard a car pull off. Walking off, he loosened his grip a little on his racket. Closing the door behind him, he saw when the car pulled out of the driveway. "Have fun while it lasts because she won't want you when she finds out who you really are" he spat in a disgusted tone going to his car.

Sakura yelped almost loosing her balance. Syaoran tightened his hold on her as they slide across the ice. Her laughter filled the arena; it was music to his ears as he stared into her glowing emerald poles. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I know how to skate" she whined following his lead.

"Sure you do" he teased making Sakura's cheeks redden. "I'm kidding cherry blossom" he whispered pulling her into his arms.

"Syaoran this isn't safe, you can't see where you're going," she warned in a frightened tone as he skated backwards. He grinned into her eyes; "I'm not kidding" she spoke and he could her concern in her voice.

"You lead me," he whispered placing a soft kiss on his lips. She smiled shaking her head trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Do you trust me to?" she asked with mischief in her eyes. Syaoran looked thoughtful before he slowly shook his head. "Good because I trust you with all my heart" hearing those words come from her lips made his heartache. It screamed at him to tell her the truth, tell him about himself but he couldn't bring himself to do so. "What's the matter?" she asked softly seeing the change in his eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about" he answered in short making her frown. "Come on now, I don't want to see that on your lips, those beautiful kissable lips" she smiled hearing his teasing tone. They skated around the arena lost in each other's eyes.

"Are they really kissable?" she watched his eyes drop to her lips, a grin forming on his.

"Definitely" he whispered and to make her see. He captured them in a sweet kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck when they slowed to stop in the middle of the skating rank. Getting lost in the sweet bliss of the kiss, they failed to see a group of people looking at them from the sides. "God you don't know how you make me feel" he whispered inches from her red swollen lips.

"Can I say that I love you?" she asked him cutely. Syaoran's eyes snapped to hers, he couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sakura searched his eyes for an answer but so many emotions raced through them that she couldn't make any out.

"As long as I can say the same," he finally answered making her heart swell. With a bright smile, and a glowing face she pressed her lips against his initiating the kiss. The force in which she came at him made Syaoran stumble and loose his balance.

Sakura yelp as they fell to the ground, Syaoran winced in pain feeling the impact. Opening his eyes he looked at Sakura's terrified expression. "Aren't we strong?" opening her eyes she looked at his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked going to get off him but Syaoran held her down.

"I will be when I receive that kiss from you," he answered, she laughed agreeing and gave him a sound kiss. People passing them looked at them, some pointed and giggled shaking their heads at young love. Breaking from the kiss, Sakura took in a deep breath trying to get her body under control.

"Now that you're better how about hot chocolate?" she asked out of breath. Shaking his head he got up when she got off him. "Don't stare at me" she spoke self consciously knowing that her face was flushed.

"Fine" he laughed making her slap him before skating away. "Ah come on" he called following behind her. He instantly lost his smile when he saw that people Sakura was skating towards her. Picking up speed, he saw when the leader spoke to Sakura and helped her off the ice.

A growl sounded in his chest but never left his mouth. Stopping in front of them, he looked at Sakura who looked scared. "Syaoran let's go" she said taking his hand. The group turned and walked off but didn't leave the area.

"Go get us a table. I'll return the skates" he spoke taking the ones she had on her hands. Sakura didn't like the idea of separating but obeyed nonetheless.

"Okay. Do you want the same?" she asked knowing that most men preferred coffee.

"Yeah. Run along now" he placed a kiss on her lips. Watching her walk off he headed towards the booth to return the skates. The leader of the gang walked towards there and met him when he turned the skates in. "What do you want?" Syaoran bit out tightly glaring at the man in front of him.

"A rematch," came the cold reply. Syaoran smirked; he had a feeling that was what he wanted. Pushing his hands into his pockets, he looked the guy in front of him over slowly. "Well dammit?"

"No" he answered simply. "I won't race you unless I'm told to" he spoke in a flat tone turning to leave but the man grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"You will fucking race me. I want my fucking car back, you hear me?" Syaoran looked at his hand that was resting on his shoulder and refrained from beating him to a bloody pulp.

"No. You raced and lost that's not my fucking problem" he said when the guy waved the people with him over. Syaoran felt them standing behind him, he glanced in the direction of Sakura and was glad to see that her back was turned towards him. "Now don't make me have to change your mind"

"That's not gonna happen"

Sakura looked at the menu wondering if Syaoran would like something along with the chocolate. Clasping her hands cutely behind her back, she scanned the menu. A smile touched her lips as she thought about him. She loved him so much it was driving her crazy. "Here's your hot chocolate. Do you want something else?" a guy asked handing them to her.

"I'm thinking" Sakura smiled, the guys cheeks flushed as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. He shook his head and glanced across the skating rank.

"Look at that" someone beside her shouted. Absently she turned to look at what the person was talking about. Looking across the rank she saw that there was a fight going on. Seeing who was involved the cups dropped from her grasp.

"Syaoran" she shouted taking off. She pushed through people, fear raced through her body. Before she could reach him a guy held her back. "You shouldn't go up in there messy. It's dangerous" he spoke as Sakura struggled against him.

"That's my boyfriend in there!" Sakura cried pushing out his arms. "Hey get away or I'm gonna call the police and have everyone of you arrested" she shouted angrily when one of the guys was knocked off his feet.

She gasp seeing who kicked the guy. She watched as Syaoran walked over to the guy who had helped her off the rank. "Syaoran" she whispered wondering if he was okay. She saw them exchange words before Syaoran elbowed him swiftly in the face.

When he saw her, he took in a deep breath. He could taste his blood on his lips as he walked towards her. The guys helped their knocked out friends up and took off before security came. Tears of fear burnt Sakura's eyes, "God are you okay?" she cried afraid to touch him.

"Yeah" he answered simply dusting himself off. Sakura couldn't believe he was taking it so lightly. He grimaced when she threw her arms around his torso, he couldn't believe she was crying. "I'm okay, stop crying," he whispered caressing her hair.

"No. I was so scared. I swear I'm going to get the police to throw all of them behind bars for ruthlessly attacking you. I know how all of them look" she spoke in an angry tone. He knew she couldn't do that because he would be busted for street racing with them.

"That's not necessary. Come on let's get out of here" Sakura looked at him in disbelief. Seeing the look in his eyes, she slowly agreed not wanting to go against him. She thought it odd that he wouldn't want to press charges.

"Are you sure?" he smiled at her hearing concern. It had been a long time since he had a female other than Mei Lin and Yelen truly worried about him.

"Yeah their just stupid teenagers that's all" he assured knowing that tonight he was going to make them pay for what had just happened. He had to race them at eleven at the old abandoned bridge, and he would take his car again.

"Doesn't matter they should pay" she mumbled cutely wrapping her arms around him as they walked. A man watched them walk, he had heard and seen everything that had happened. Shaking his head, he turned off his tape recorder and walked off. "What are we going to do now?"

"Anything you want to do" he answered making her shake her head. She knew that this incident was still on his mind and didn't like that one bit.

"Okay. Let's go back to your house. I want to see where you live so badly" she spoke getting Syaoran's attention. She had been trying to get him to take her to the house where he lived. He knew what she would do if she found out that he lived in an orphanage. "Come on please don't say no. Please" she begged cutely batting her lashes.

"Sakura" he laughed making her giggle. He was trying to figure out a way he could sway her from not wanting to go to his place. The ringing of her cell phone broke off her next sentence. Frowning she took it out.

"It's auntie Celina," she whispered wondering what her aunt would want. "Hello?" they stopped walking; Syaoran glanced around the pack mall. "Right now?" he looked at Sakura's frowning face wondering what was wrong. "Are you sure?" She looked into his eyes before looking away. Shaking her head she answered, "Okay. I'll be home" she sighed before hanging up.

"What's the matter?" he asked seeing the obvious change in her mood.

"Aunt said that she had something important to tell me. I haven't a clue what it is but I have to go home right now" she whispered a frown touching her lips. "I don't want to go home, we haven't even been out together for two hours"

"Do you have to go?" she looked at him and shook her head. "Then I have to take you home" together they walked off. "Don't worry. We'll have a lot of time to go places together," he explained bringing her hands to his lips.

"I know" she smiled forgetting about her aunt. Turning into his arms she stopped him, "You know you're the first person I've loved so much?" she spoke knowing she could tell him anything. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his full frame.

"And you're the first lady that has ever filled me with such pleasure. My love for you runs deep" he replied kissing her softly. Sakura sighed in the kiss wondering what her aunt had to tell her.

Celina…

She couldn't keep still. This was the best news ever; she looked at Kenji who was also present in the room. He glanced at her before looking away. Since as he wasn't able to sit in the chair he got up, and walked towards the window. "They are here" Han spoke getting their attention. He glanced at the door when he heard footsteps at the door.

"Remember" Kenji whispered making them shake their heads when the door opened. Sakura and Syaoran walked in together. A frown was on Syaoran's lips when he laid eyes on his three enemies.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked when she and Syaoran stopped at the chair. She felt Syaoran's hold tighten on her hand she glanced at his briefly. Han and the others look at Syaoran's face seeing the effects of the fight he got in.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend here" Han replied sitting in his chair. Sakura looked at them with a lost expression. Syaoran knew what he was talking about, he knew now that he should have told Sakura. "Come on" he urged with a cruel smile forming upon his lips.

Slowly Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. When she did she knew that something was going on. Swallowing the odd sensation in her throat she glanced at her aunt, "What is uncle talking about?" she inquired softly praying to god that it wasn't something big. She hoped he wasn't keeping anything from her.

"Come on boy" Han spat. "Tell her what kind of low life you really are," He urged, his voice thundering.

"Uncle please don't say such things," Sakura spoke getting perturbed. He looked into her eyes not knowing how to explain himself. "What is uncle talking about?" she inquired wanting him to assure her that nothing was wrong. "Tell me" she spoke licking her lips.

"Sakura I'm sorry" he apologized first making her grow panicky. If he apologized it meant that he was guilty of something. She looked at Kenji who looked at her sadly; she wanted to know what he was keeping from her.

"For what?" she whispered but Syaoran didn't answer. He didn't know how to tell the woman he loved that he didn't own anything, that he was just a poor man. She had everything, she was wealthy and this was what her family needed to break them apart.

"He's a liar" Han spat getting impatient. "A money hungry scoundrel who owns nothing in his name. It's people like him that make me keep men away from you" Syaoran's face-hardened knowing what Han was getting at.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura cried helplessly looking at Syaoran. She was still holding his hand tightly. He could feel her nervousness.

"Sakura dear" Celina said walking over to her slowly. "This young man isn't apart of the Li family. He lied" Sakura felt like her world was being turned upside down. She looked at Syaoran knowing that they were lying.

"Tell me that they are lying" she begged holding back tears. "Tell Me," she screamed but when he couldn't open his mouth she pulled her hands from him feeling like she had just been burnt. "Tell Me," she cried feeling helpless.

"He can't because he's just after your money. That's all he ever wanted" Han stated smiling at Syaoran since as Sakura couldn't see. Sakura shook her head in disbelief, he wouldn't, and he didn't want her only for her money.

"No" she denied letting her tears fall.

"Sakura don't listen to them. I love you" Syaoran finally spoke walking over to her. He had to make her see that he didn't want her because of what she had. He wanted her to know that he wanted her because of who she was.

"He lies, if he didn't want your money then why didn't he tell you who he really is?" Han persisted making a lot of sense. Syaoran's icy glare landed on the man in front of him, he bit his tongue not wanting to insult him.

"I don't want you for your money. I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have even wanted to talk to me if I told you that I was poor" he explained reaching out for her but Sakura drew away from him. "You have to believe me" he spoke feeling a great ache in his chest.

"Believe you when you've been lying all this time. What else had you lied about?" she cried feeling that she didn't know him at all. Everything he told her for the past months they had been together was a big lie. Her heart told her to believe him but she couldn't bring herself to. "And the car where'd you get that from?"

"He probably stole it"

"Keep out of this" Syaoran hissed icily glaring coldly at Han. "Believe what you want but I don't want her for her money. I can make my own, I love her!" he looked at Sakura when he said the last part. "Tell them that you believe me" he reached out for her again but Sakura drew back shaking her head.

"I don't believe you" she whispered making his eyes widen. He couldn't believe what she was saying to him. "I don't know you, I don't"

"You have to. I was ashamed" he spoke in a firm tone, a pleading tone. "I didn't have anything to offer you, while he had everything" he pointed at Kenji who was silent.

"Don't you dare drag him into this" she spat sticking her noble nose in the air. "If you trusted me, and loved me like you said you wouldn't have lied to me at all. You wanted me for my money" she said looking him square in the eyes. Reaching she wiped tears from her eyes, this wasn't suppose to happen not with him.

"And if you loved me. You would have given me the benefit of the doubt" he replied turning icy. Sakura winced at the tone in which he used with her. "I don't have a family, I don't have anything I'm an orphan who fell in love with you. If you change your mind I'll be at the Yellow House Orphanage" shaking his head, he clenched his fist and turned. Sakura wanted to reach out to him but she held herself from doing so. She couldn't believe him, how could she when he had lied to her about everything.

"Syaoran" she whispered under her breath watching the man she loved walk out of her life. She choked on a sob and turned only to fall into Kenji's arms. "Why?" she asked him but he didn't answer. He watched Syaoran leave with a smile on his lips. "He said he loved me" she whispered heart broken.

"He lied" Kenji finally spoke caressing her hair. Sakura stood in his arms, her body shaking. She wanted to run and tell him not to leave but her pride permitted her from doing so. She couldn't be with him he wasn't like her. She thought he was like her only to be fooled, and she thought she loved him but she loved something else. What she love didn't exist, he lied to her about everything…

Author's note: So what do you think? Hey it couldn't last forever could it? I know you'll probably hate me but this is only the beginning! Just kidding. Review and tell me what you think okay? Whelp Ja.


	4. My Last Breath

Chap. 4: "My Last Breath"

Author's note: I'm really not going to say what's in this chapter. I know by the end of it you'll probably hate me really badly. I'm sorry guys, **Hey don't scroll down**! Just kidding. I hope you enjoy this story. I really hope you do.

Sakura sat in one of the parlors and stared out the window. It had been a month since she found out that Syaoran had lied about everything to her. Her family was throwing a party for her since, as she was due off to college in two days. Suppressing a sigh, she looked at the dark sky wondering what he was doing at this very moment. "Can you believe it?" a girl in her room said to the others.

"I don't believe. I mean girls like us simply don't talk to guys who aren't rich. It's so odd" another put in looking in the mirror at her lovely evening dress. "Remember that gardener who fell in love with Sakura," They laughed and that got Sakura's instant attention.

"Yeah I can remember the horrified expression on her face when he confessed to her and ask her out on a date" the room filled instantly with peels laughter. Sakura's face paled and she swallowed hard. She remembered the day when it happened, the gardener had been a really good friend and he taught her a lot in gardening. The day when he asked her out she laughed in his face, and simply said no then told him why. 'It wouldn't work. I mean what do you have to offer me? How would you give me all this?' were her exact words.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ai Ling inquired seeing her face. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, her heart was racing, and she swallowed hard.

"I'm fine," she whispered holding back tears. He had been right, if she had known that he wasn't like her she wouldn't have even considered talking to him. She was foolish, she hadn't even thought about his side of the story and how he felt. "No, no I'm not" she cried heading for the door. Her friends look at her wondering what had gotten into her.

Sakura headed straight for the door, "Mistress. Where are you going?" the butler gasped seeing her walk through the door in her pale pink evening gown.

"Get the car now" she ordered wanting to leave the place she was at, it was her home but right now it didn't feel that way. Kenji appeared at the door and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Where are you going Sakura?" he asked walking through the door. She couldn't leave because they had an announcement to make. Sakura turned to look at him, "Why are you crying?" he inquired stopping in front of her when the limo pulled up.

"I was wrong," she answered wiping her face gently. "I love him more than life itself. And I pushed him away because I was foolish" He frowned knowing who she was talking about. Sakura opened the limo door when it stopped. "I have to go to him"

"No" Kenji objected but she didn't listen to him. "Sakura!" he shouted when the limo pulled off. Growling he stalked inside the house to look for her aunt and uncle. 

It took them a while to find the orphanage Syaoran had been talking about. When they finally pulled into the old neighborhood she saw that there was some kind of party going on inside the house. Swallowing her fears she looked at her shaking hands, "I wouldn't blame him if he were to ignore me" she found herself whispering in fear.

People outside the two story house people looked at the black limo that pulled up. The butler got out and opened the door. Holding out his hand Sakura took it and allowed him to help her out. The sky was dark, and the scent of rain traveled on the winds. "Do you want me to go with you?" he inquired seeing her look around.

"No. I'm fine" she smiled picking up her dress. Walking to the gate she opened it, ignoring the squeaking sound it made. She felt a little nervous feeling everyone's eyes on her and hearing soft whispering. "Good night" she said softly to a woman who walked through the door. The woman looked her over wondering what she was doing in their part of the neighborhood.

"Night. Can I help?" Sakura shifted letting her dress fall to the dusty ground.

"Yes. Is Li Syaoran here?" she inquired looking down briefly. The woman could see that she had been crying and wondered what had happened.

"Come I'll take you to Yelen" Sakura shook her head and followed the lady into the house. There were children all over the place Sakura couldn't hide her shock. This was where Syaoran lived? No wonder he didn't want to take her to it. He was too proud to tell her where it was that he came from. "Come" they walked into the kitchen that was packed with woman cooking. When her presence was noticed everything stopped. "Yelen. This girl is here inquiring about Syaoran"

Yelen froze; she turned slightly and looked at the young beauty in front of her. She knew instantly that she was the girl her Syaoran had fallen in love with. "What do you want?" she inquired making Sakura wince.

"I would like to talk to Syaoran if that's possible" Sakura answered knowing that she knew what had happened between them.

"He's not here" Sakura gave her a lost look.

"Can I wait until he returns?" she asked not wanting to leave. She didn't want to return home and face her family for leaving the party that was in her honor.

"You'd be wasting your time"

"Please, I need to talk to him. He told me I could find him here" she begged on the verge of tears. She wanted nothing more than to beg his forgiveness, and ask him to take her back. She was wrong, she had been so very wrong.

"He's not here and won't be coming back" Yelen shouted making everyone including Sakura jump. A woman went to open her mouth but the look Yelen shot her, it instantly snapped shut.

"What do you mean?"

"Girl he waited for you for a month!" Yelen spoke in a stern voice. "You didn't come so he left. He just left us without any notice" Sakura's heart jumped to her throat and she shook her head in disbelief. "He left three days ago"

"No. He wouldn't leave, he told me he would be here. I need to speak with him" she begged walking towards Yelen. "You must know someone who might know where he went" Yelen looked at her devastated face and shook her head.

"I don't. He didn't tell me anything other than that he would send me letters. I'm sorry, you waited too long" she whispered. Sakura couldn't hold back tears any longer, falling unto a chair in the kitchen she cried.

"I want to tell him that I was wrong. I want him to know it, I love him and I was wrong" she cried as if confessing. She hugged herself ignoring the worried looks she was getting from everyone in the room. "Please, I need him" Yelen looked down not knowing what to do. "I was foolish, so very foolish"

"I'm sorry" Yelen spoke bending to her level. "It's best that you return to your home. This isn't a place for you. He's not here, and won't ever be coming back," she explained in a grave tone. She was trying to hold back her tears as well. She steeled her heart at the sound of Sakura's heart wrenching cries. She was protecting Syaoran from ever getting hurt; she cared deeply for him and wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him.

"He was my home" Sakura whispered feeling numb all over. She pushed him away, and when she realized her mistake it was too late. "Come back to me" she cried as if he could hear her wails.

Celina…

Where the hell is she?" she hissed walking to stand in the hall with Kenji and Han. Hearing a car pull up they got ready knowing that it was Sakura. When she walked through the door, she allowed her dress to fall to the floor. "Where have you been?" she asked right off not caring about the look on Sakura's face.

"No where" she answered in a flat tone. "I've been nowhere," she whispered walking towards them because they were in front of the stairs. "Let me through"

"No we were deathly worried about you" Kenji spoke taking her hands. "What happened?" he inquired making her look at him with red eyes.

"I waited too long. He left me, he left and I don't know where he went," she cried falling into his arms. "I don't know where he went, what am I to do?" she wailed when he hugged her tightly. He smiled knowing that she was going to come to him easily; she was his now that Li was out of the way.

"It's going to be okay" he soothed looking at the smiles on Celina and Han's faces. Their victory was finally here. "I'm here and I'll never leave" but all this words were empty. None made it to Sakura because she was lost in her own grief…

Six years…(A big gap I know!)

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked shaking her head in disbelief. "Uncle, look at me dammit" she practically screamed balling her fists. "What did you do?" she cried in vain falling to the chair in grief. "How could you?" she looked at him, she was now twenty-four years.

"Listen to me" Han spat glaring coldly at her. "Why do you think I was trying to get you to marry Kenji all those years ago? The company is in stake, I needed someway to save it" Sakura looked at him but she didn't cry. She had lost the ability to cry many years ago on that faithful night.

"You're trying to sell me again. How could you allow my father's company to fall in such dept, how could you?" she asked in a pained tone. She was scared; tax collectors would hunt her down for payment. "And you tell me this when you sign it over to me" she whispered heart broken.

"I'm sorry" Han whispered running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry" Sakura got up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Have you asked Kenji for help?" she inquired softly wondering what he would have said when faced with their problem.

"He won't help. He can't even get you out of debt, he wants to buy Kay Corp" Han replied but Sakura wouldn't allow it.

"What's our other option?" she inquired softly playing with the chain around her neck. Han swallowed knowing that she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "What's the other option?" she asked him getting irritated.

"The other option is getting a major company to merge with us" he answered in a soft tone. He didn't want this to happen to them. If they lost the company they would all be out of a place to live. He had thought Sakura would have married Kenji but she had refused to marry him years ago.

"Well you have a lot of friends can't one of them help us out?" Sakura inquired rubbing her temples. Her long copper locks were pulled back in a tight bun, and she was dressed in a business suit.

"They've all said no" she held back the urge to groan hearing that leaves his lips.

"What can we do?" Han rubbed his eyes walking over to the window. Looking outside he sighed and looked down. "Well?"

"The only company I haven't asked as yet is Li Corp," he answered getting her attention but not because of the company but the name. She closed her eyes momentarily remembering the man she had lost so many years ago.

"You haven't any history with them right?" Han shook his head that he did. "What kind?" walking over to his desk he looked down at something. "Well stop wasting time. You dragged me from school to do what?"

"Two men run Li Corp" he started off. "Two brothers, one married but the other is single. The most wanted bachelor, they run the number company and have enough resources to help Kay Corp out of dept"

"Will they be willing?" Sakura asked getting up from where she was sitting.

"That's all up to you" he held out a magazine for her. "Look at this and tell me what it means" he spoke in a sad tone. Shaking her head she walked over to him and took the magazine, "I have a meeting with the younger brother tonight. The older might not be there, I'm not sure" Sakura didn't hear a word he said because her eyes were glue to the magazine.

"No" she whispered shaking her head. She had been gone from Tokyo so long for traveling and schooling that she hadn't been keeping up with news. The only thing she knew was that Ai Ling and Kenji had married a year ago.

"Yes. The CEO of the company is Li Xiao Lang or Syaoran as you called him" Han spoke making Sakura's eyes burn. She couldn't believe after all these years he comes back into her life. He looked at her pained face, and knew that he had caused most of it.

"Impossible" she whispered shaking her head. "It can't be him," she denied dropping the magazine. Staring at it lying at her feet she looked into his eyes, those same burning amber eyes. The ones she loved to gaze in when she was eighteen, the ones that made her body quiver with need. "How?" she inquired holding back tears.

"When he left all those years ago supposedly his father brought him back to Hong Kong. He was the bastard son of Li Lian, the owner of Li Corp. From since then, he's been building the company along with his brother" Han explained briefly seeing her devastated expression. A cruel laugh escaped her trembling lips.

"How ironic that we have to ask the same orphan you took away from me for help!" she barked before walking out of the room. "I'll meet with him but I'm doing this to save my father's company" she hissed before the door slammed shut.

Later…

"Are you sure you can do this for me?" a man asked over the phone.

"Yes I said yes. Stop asking dammit" the other replied in a cold tone earning a laugh from the other side. "You owe me" he spoke in a calmer tone.

"I know but Tomoyo needs me here. I'll fly in tomorrow. Father has already gone over the contract, he likes but wants us to meet the owner before flying her to Hong Kong" the man explained when the other walked into the elevator and pressed the top floor.

"Right. It was a fair contract, I think it would be good to just buy the damned thing" he looked at himself in the mirror. He had on beige slacks and a soft green shirt; he didn't feel the need to dress up for such a simple meeting.

"They won't sell" was the response. "Anyways he'll be there waiting for you. I have to go, I'll be in tomorrow morning"

"Alright" he hung up when the doors opened. Walking down the hall he sighed knowing that he could spend his night with more enjoyable activities.

Sakura looked out the window of the high rise and sighed. The restaurant she was in was amazingly beautiful but her insides were in turmoil. Touching the glass she looked down, she had worn a more than modest black dress and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. The door opened to the private area, "I was looking for a man I must have the wrong room" a masculine voice spoke as she turned around.

Sakura gasped looking at the man in front of her. Syaoran couldn't believe what he was seeing; he looked at the woman in front of him. She was dressed like an old woman, and her hair was pulled back into a bun. "The meeting"

A frown touched his lips looking at the woman that had hurt him more than anyone in his life. Remembering her rejection made his already stone heart turn to concrete, "Kay Corp? Kinomoto Corporation?" he asked knowing that he should have read the blasted contract and paid attention when his father was talking about it.

"Yes" she stumbled over her words a bit when he walked into the room. "I was expecting your brother" she spoke getting a hold of herself. When he looked at her she felt a shill run through her spine.

"I'm here in his place. Let's get down to business," he practically barked pulling out his chair when the waiter walked into the room.

"Thank you" Sakura said when the man pulled out her chair. She sat across from Syaoran; she could feel that he wasn't the same man she knew six years ago.

"Would you like to order now?" the man inquired holding menus for them.

"This won't take long. Leave us" Syaoran said in a voice that made the man jump. Sakura looked at the man in pity. "Why should our company risk merging with yours Kinomoto, what does it have to offer?" he spoke in a business like tone.

"It can offer a lot. We've got experiments that no other company has, our people are the best," she answered but she didn't know for sure. She hadn't been involved in the company for a long time. She was saying this from all the reports she'd read before coming to this meeting. "If you merge with Kay Corp you'll be getting one of the best companies in Tokyo"

"That's why it's on the verge of bankruptcy?" he inquired with a bored tone. Sakura almost growled at his insult. Not bothering to look at him, she took in a deep breath.

"It's that way because of poor management. Under the right management Kay Corp can become as successful as it was in the past few years" she spoke telling the truth. "You're company was once interested in us. We're offering now" she wasn't going to let her raging emotions clog her mind from what she wanted to accomplish.

Syaoran knew that his father wanted to get the merger under way but he didn't see why they should. They didn't need Kay Corp; there were other companies in better shape than them who they could merge with. He sighed knowing that he shouldn't let his personal feelings get in the way of making money. "My father will need you to fly to Hong Kong in two days to go over in detail about the company. He hasn't agreed upon this decision, and I still have to make mine" he spoke getting up from where he was sitting.

Sakura followed suit, this was probably the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her entire life. Her legs felt like they were going to give out beneath her any second. "Very well" she said simply looking at his face. His face was void; there was no expression on it. It was scary because the past Syaoran was forever smiling.

"Good" he walked towards the door. She watched him leave before she collapsed in the chair. Resting her head on the table she took in a deep breath. It was like he didn't even know who she was.

"How can I get through this?" she whispered before pushing herself up slowly. Getting her bag, she walked towards the door. Exiting she looked around the restaurant before heading towards the elevator.

Luck wasn't on her side because he was still there waiting for it. Right when she arrive it opened, they stepped on together. Syaoran couldn't bear to be in the same elevator as her, he felt sick in his stomach when he thought of her.

She watched as the numbers slowly switched. She was dying for escape, to get away from him before she asked him why he left. Before she told him how she went to look for him at the orphanage and he wasn't there.

After an eternity they finally reached the bottom. When the doors opened she was the first to walk off. They walked outside together, Syaoran a few inches behind her. He looked at the woman in front of him wondering what had happened to her. He remembered how she used to dress so beautifully when they were together. "Don't think of such things," he hissed shaking his head.

When he finally walked through the door, his limo was already there waiting for him. He had called it while he waited for the elevator. He looked Sakura who crossed the street heading towards the parking lot. "Goodnight sir" the driver said opening the door. He didn't reply, he got in and the door closed. "Where to?" the man inquired in a soft tone.

"Hotel" he answered making the man shakes his head. He rested against the seat and tried not to think about the woman he had just encountered. The one woman he had wanted more than anything so many years ago but hadn't been able to have. Now he wanted nothing to do with her, he despised her.

Sakura…

She looked up from her desk when Han walked into the room. She had spent most of the day inside her father's office going over the company's history. "What do you want?" she asked him in a brief tone.

"Tonight there's a party at the Honda's. They invited you since as they haven't seen you in a long time" he answered knowing that she was pissed with him. He didn't even know what happened at the meeting last night.

"I'm not going" she replied waving him out. "I have work to do. I'm not about to sit down and allow my father's hard work to go down the drain. He worked too hard to build this company along with my grandfather and his father" she spoke in a hard voice. Han looked at her sitting behind the desk, she wasn't like her age at all, and he had ruined her.

"If you don't go they'll take it as an insult. You run Kay Corp now. Don't make enemies of people you will work with in the future," Han warned turning on his heels. Sakura sighed knowing that he was telling the truth there.

"There's so much" she whispered closing her eyes. There was so much work she had to go over, so much that she couldn't keep track. What had Han been doing? He had been slandering her father's money for years. "God why is this happening to me?" she whispered wanting an answer but she got none.

Getting up from the desk, she walked towards the door. Heading up the stairs to her room, she dragged her feet. When she walked into her room, she looked at the bed and felt like crying. It was the same bed that she had given herself to him. "Why did I have to loose you?" she whispered feeling a great ache in her heart.

"Ma'am, is something the matter?" Rose asked from behind her. Sakura looked at her helper and shook her head.

"No. Get a dress out for tonight. Plain black please" she told the older woman pulling her hair out as she walked towards the bathroom; she closed the door and turned the shower on. Stripping down her clothing, she sighed glancing at herself in the mirror. "You have to do this for your family" she whispered knowing that she had to be strong. This was something she was going to have to get used to. She was going to make appearances to familiarize herself with people in this industry.

Syaoran….

He walked through the double doors of the Honda mansion. He remembered the last time he walked through them, it had been six years ago. The night he had taken her, the very night he knew he loved her more than life itself. "Goodnight Mr. Li" the butler greeted. He acknowledge his presence as he walked into the large living area that led to the ballroom in the back.

He walked past people who remembered him while others wanted to know who he was. Looking around, he hated how familiar it was to him. This was the power he had wanted six years ago. He wanted to be like them so that he could be with her in peace. Unfortunately he hadn't gotten that, and he was glad because he got to see how she really cared for him. "Li, it's good to see you again" Paul Honda greeted walking in his direction.

"Likewise Paul" he grinned shaking the man's hand. He was the only one who had treated him like a person of the same class.

"Come I want to introduce you to some colleagues of mine" he said when they walked off. Syaoran ignored the flirtatious looks he got from the female population. Looking ahead, he saw the same men he had met the night he escorted Sakura to this very party. "I know all of you remember Li?"

"Certainly" they said murmuring amongst themselves. Syaoran looked at the new face in the group, and felt his jaw tighten. Horaki Kenji stared him obviously surprised to have him in the same group.

"Well now Li" Kenji said to the man in front of him. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" he muttered looking him over. Kenji stared him down remembering how he had ruined he and Sakura's relationship.

"Not long enough" Syaoran replied easily holding back the urge to strangle the man in front of him. Paul and the men obviously felt the tension and it was just about to get worst when he saw Han and Sakura heading in their direction.

"Han" Paul said in a strained tone. He knew now that it hadn't been a good idea to invite both Li and the Kinomoto's. Syaoran turned slightly only to have his cold amber eyes land on Sakura's face. He was surprised to see that she still dressed like an old woman. What had happened to her vigor for life? "Sakura, well isn't this a surprise. How has life been treating you?" he asked making her look away from Syaoran.

"Fair" she answered in a soft, polite tone. "It's wonderful to see you again Honda. I've been gone for far too long"

"Certainly have" Paul smiled warmly wondering what had happened to Syaoran and Sakura's relationship. "Why this young lady vanished from Tokyo about six years ago. I think this the first time I've seen her since" he joked making Sakura smiled softly.

"Had to get away," she answered simply. "I'm home now. It's time that I took my place in my father's company" she glanced at Kenji was she said those words. His eyes hadn't left her since she had arrived. Syaoran on the other hand hadn't glanced at her since. "If you'll excuse me" she inclined her head and walked away. She couldn't endure being in his presence.

"She's not one to stay anywhere for long" Han said watching her leave. He looked at Syaoran but couldn't hold his icy glare.

"Excuse me for a moment" Syaoran said to the men present. They watched him walk off in the opposite direction.

Sakura stepped unto the balcony and inhaled deeply. Placing a shaky hand on the railing she closed her eyes. She couldn't do this she couldn't work with him. There was no way she was going to be able to stand his presence. "I can't do this father," she whispered in a broken tone.

The man she loved more than life looked right through her. She didn't exist to him, "What did I do to deserve this?" she asked in a pleading tone. "What?" she didn't see the person standing behind her.

"Don't you think it's a bit late to be begging for forgiveness?" came the terse remark. She gasps spinning around. She stared into his icy, emotionless eyes and felt a shill run through her body.

"It's never too late" she said finding her voice. They stood there, under the moonlight and stared into each other eyes. Syaoran looked her over; she looked like the woman he had loved yet there was a bid change about her.

"Why?" he asked surprising her. "Why didn't you believe me?" she was surprised and utterly shocked by his question. Of all the things to ask her, it had to be this.

"I was blinded by your betrayal," she answered in a pained tone. "I was stupid. And when I realized my mistake it was too late" she saw his frown disappear only to be replaced by sadness. She wanted to reach out and touch him but held herself. "I came to you but you were gone, I had waited too long"

"You came?" he whispered in disbelief. She could see doubt in his eyes, "Why didn't you search for me?"

"I hadn't anyway to" she cried desperately. "I lost you. And I lived with knowing that it was my fault for the past six years" Syaoran stared into her eyes as if reading them. He walked towards her and she steeled herself to the spot she stood in.

"Sakura" he whispered in a voice that made Sakura's heart break. He reached out and touched her cheek, her body shivered at his touch. And tears sprung to her eyes when he crushed her body to his in a tight hug. "God I love you" she started to shake from her sobs hearing those words leave his mouth.

"I love you too. I thought you would have hated me," she cried in his arms, holding unto him for dear life. She felt like she was a new person just to have him hold unto her, she felt alive again.

"Come let's get out of here," he whispered in a sweet, charming tone. She shook her head and stepped back. Reaching up, he wiped her tears away. "Don't cry," he whispered, 'at least not yet' he thought pressing a kiss to her lips.

The next day…

They left the party together though none cared. He had taken her to his hotel room, and there they bask in their love for each other. Sakura moved in ways she prayed would show him how much she loved him. And she cried out from passion when he drove into her swiftly, the words 'I love you' floating off her lips.

Now she slowly awoke, she winced from the light coming through the balcony doors. Looking around, she wondered where Syaoran had gone. "Syaoran?" she called sitting up in bed. She moved her legs but they felt sore. She hadn't been with a man in six years; he was the first and last person she had made love with.

Last night on the balcony seemed like a dream to her. Wrapping the sheets around her, she walked through the door. When she came to the living room, she smiled seeing Syaoran standing in front of the balcony doors. "Morning" she called, she saw him stiffen hearing her voice.

Slowly he turned; the look in his eyes chilled her body. "Morning" his voice was unbearably cold. He walked over to a chair and picked up her dress. Looking at her, he tossed it fiercely towards her. "Did you enjoy last night?" he bit out making her jump.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly picking up her dress. Something deep down told her she shouldn't have asked such a question. Looking into his eyes, she slipped into her dress. A cruel laugh left his lips.

"Matter? Tell me do you sleep with every one of your clients?" he bit out shocking her to the core.

"What are you talking about?" she cried indignantly glaring at him. She couldn't believe he would say such a thing to her.

"I know you want to get into my company but you didn't have to sleep with me to achieve that" he answered, Sakura paled. Last night had been nothing but a joke. He had been playing with her, even while he took her body.

"You used me," she whispered feeling tears threaten to spill. "You used me!" she shouted though it didn't faze him. He didn't feel anything for her, nothing from since those years ago.

"Used? Tell me do I fuck better now that I'm rich?" he cried brusquely. Sakura's heart broke knowing that had lied and used her. She let her feeling for him cloud her thoughts and better judgment.

"No. I thought you had forgiven me? You are the only man I've ever allowed to touch me. The only man I've ever loved and the only to hurt me so badly" she screamed feeling dead inside. His heart told him he had gone too far but he didn't listen.

"If you loved me you would have gone after me but you didn't. You couldn't love a poor man," he hollered making her jump visibly. Her body shook with horrible sobs as she stared at him. She didn't want to believe this was happening.

"I could and I did" she answered raising her chin. "I died seeing you again and when you told me you loved me I lived. But now you've hurt me so badly that I wish for death" she spoke in a firm tone. "How could you do this?" she asked him turning she walked off heading in a trance towards the door. "Hear this Li, I didn't sleep with you because of your company. I did because I loved. I want nothing from you" with those last painful words she walked through the door without any shoes.

He watched her go in silence a frown touched his lips. He didn't feel the satisfaction he thought he would hurting her. Glancing at the table, he noticed she forgot her purse. Not wanting to ever see her again, he picked it up and walked towards the door.

When Sakura walked off the elevator people in the lobby stared her. She was a mess, a disaster. They whispered and pointed at her but she didn't notice. She was too lost in her own world; she had lost he heart and now her father's company.

**Hold on to me love. ** **You know I can't stay long. **

No one should have to live with such pain. She walked through the doors that opened to allow her passage. She reached up and wiped her tears away. The people on the sidewalk glanced at her, and the doorman called out but it was all a blur…

**All I wanted to say was I love you —**

**And I'm not afraid.**

Syaoran walked off the elevator and looked around the lobby for her. He scowled tightening the hold he had on her purse. Walking towards the door, he looked at the man who ran through the doors. "Somebody call an ambulance!" he shouted, it echoed through the lobby getting peoples attention. "A woman's been hit by a car!"

**Can you hear me? **

**Can you feel me in your arms?**

Hearing those words he thought nothing of it, she wasn't stupid enough to walk into the road. Then he remembered the way she left his room. Picking up speed, he ran through the doors. People surrounded the sidewalk, and he stared at the red car in the middle of it. All around him were frantic whispers_. "She didn't even stop"_ some one said but he didn't know who.

**Holding my last breath—**

**safe inside myself—Are all my thoughts of you. **

"_Yeah the doorman tried to stop her but she shrugged him off_" another continued, Syaoran moved slowly through them. When he finally reached the front, he couldn't see her because men surrounded the body.

**Sweet ruptured light—**

**It ends here tonight**

"_No_" he whispered seeing her bare feet sticking out. He tightened the hold he had on her purse and made his way across the snow-covered ground. His heartbeat picked up, his pulse quickening. His breaths seem to come in short intakes but he cared not.

**I'll miss the winter—** **A world of fragile things**

_"Hey you have to hold on"_ a man spoke to her, trying to keep her in the world of the living. He moved them out of the way.

**Look ****for me in the white forest ** **Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me**

"_Oh my god"_ were the words that left his mouth though he couldn't remember moving them. He dropped at her side; Sakura's lifeless eyes stared weakly into his. _"Sakura_" she smiled painfully at him tears falling down the side of her face.

**I know you hear me. I can taste it in your tears.**

**Holding my ****last**** breath—**

_"I didn't see her, she came out of nowhere!"_ a man yelled frantically behind him. _"I didn't see her"_ he broke down looking away from her form. _"I didn't" _

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

"Syaoran!" she cried when he took a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry" she cried feeling pain rush through her body. "I did, I did come after you. It was just too late" she coughed horribly breaking off her sentence. His heart broke, here she was in pain and she was still trying to make him see. **Sweet ruptured light. ** **It ends here tonight**

_"Shhh"_ he soothed trying to get her to stop talking. _"I believe you"_ he whispered in a sincere tone placing a kiss on her hand. For the first time since he had returned he saw his Sakura return.

**Closing your eyes to disappear. **

**You pray your dreams will leave you here**

_"I still want to tell you"_ she choked gasping for air. He had to get her to stop talking, _"I love you. I love you so much, I died when I lost you_" he wanted her to stop talking but she continued to spill her heart to him. _"Do you believe me?"_ the words were barely above a whisper.

**But still you awake and know the truth—**

**No one's there**

"_I do"_ she smiled gently; the smile vanished when she winced in pain. _"I love you. Do you hear me"_ he stated in a pained tone_. "Sakura, open your eyes dammit"_ he ordered when she closed them. Slowly they opened, glazed emerald poles stared into his broken ones.

**Say good night. Don't be afraid**

**Calling me, calling as you fade into the black…**

"I believe you" she whispered lovingly. "I believe you" were the last words she whispered as her eyes slid shut. Syaoran didn't notice he didn't want to believe. 

****

**Say goodnight, holding my last breath. (Don't be afraid)**

**Safe inside myself (calling me, calling me)**

**Are all my thoughts of you…**

"_You hold on, the ambulance is almost here,"_ he whispered gently caressing her clammy hand. The people around him looked away in shame, _"Just hold on,"_ he continued feeling tears stream down his cheeks. _"You hear me?"_ He continued to talk, and a sob escaped his lips. _"Sakura!"_

**Sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight**

**Holding may last breath. Safe inside myself—**

He picked her body up, and hugged her tightly to his chest. The warmth of her blood soaked through the fabric, touching his flesh. **"**Godplease" he cried rocking her back and forth. "Ple**ase**" he cried blocking out the world around himNo, no**"** he whispered in denial. She couldn't be gone, not when he knew the truth. Not when he knew he was wrong, not now… Are all my thoughts of you— 

Not ever… 

Song by: Evanescence (my last breath)

Author's note: Hey. Another sad story! I know you guys hate me right now. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Hey review and tell me what you think. I was kindda going to put a happy ending but my love life sucks right now. Blame my boyfriend for giving me mood swings!


	5. A Second Chance

Chap. 5: ""A Second Chance

Author's note: Okay. Okay I couldn't leave ya'll hanging. I mean I'm not that evil! I try to be but I'm a softy at heart! LOL I love my happy endings as well.

You guys are so lucky, I couldn't find the folder for this story. I thought I had accidentally deleted it but then I remembered that right name the folder was under! God I need to rest! LOL

I thank to personally thank everyone for reading my short story. I love you guys, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Thank you, thank you a ton and a half!

Story…

The wind whipped Syaoran's hair over his eyes. Reaching up, he brushed them away. Turning slowly, he looked the man who hadn't said a word throughout his story. He wondered if he thought him the murderer he knew he was. "It's a shame that you were sleeping the night she came to the orphanage," the stranger said getting an odd look from him. He laughed softly knowing Syaoran was wondering what he was talking about, "Just think," he murmured looking at Syaoran. "If you had woken up just five minutes earlier than you did would have caught her" shaking his head sadly he rubbed his hands together.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a hard tone. It has started to snow a little harder, and it was getting unbearably cold out.

"What I'm saying is," he whispered turning to Syaoran. He looked at the man with sadness in his eyes. "How everything is based on time. I'm sorry about your loss," he whispered patting Syaoran's back in a friendly gesture.

Syaoran watched him walk off wondering if he was some kind of nut. He had poured his heart out to the man telling him his and Sakura's story. It was brief but it showed their love nonetheless. "I have one question to ask you" the man pausing in mid step.

"What's that?"

"Would you give all the power you have now just to have her in your life?" he asked and Syaoran knew what he meant. The morning he woke up, his so-called boss had turned out to be his father. The only reason he took the man's offer was because he wanted to make Sakura know how it felt.

"In a heart beat. I've got nothing," he answered turning from the man.

"Make her wait for you for three days. You'll truly know if she loves you" he heard the man laugh walking off. Syaoran didn't watch him go, he just stared at the winkling lights of Tokyo. Suppressing a sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the rusty railing.

"I would give anything' he whispered when the wind whipped around his lonely form. He heard a crunching sound, and looked up. Before he could move the railing gave way sending him flying over the edge. "Shit!" he shouted before everything went black.

He hit the ice with a sickening thud, breaking through he sank to the shadowy depths as his blood mixed with the bitingly cold water…

The same old man walked to the edge. Looking over it, he shook his head, "You're one of the few lucky ones" He whispered before vanishing into thin air. 

Six Years Earlier…

A thud sounded on the roof when something heavy hit it. Syaoran groaned getting off the floor, he nearly fell again when he tripped over the blanket. Untangling himself, he rubbed the bump on his head. That had been the weirdest dream ever, looking out the window he saw that it was storming. "So much for going out tonight," he whispered when his phone started to ring.

Ignoring it, he walked towards the door. He was starving, and he needed do something to get his mind off the dream and Sakura. He couldn't believe he had been so cruel. "I'll never be like that," he whispered shaking his head in disgust. "But I wouldn't have a chance because she doesn't want me anyways" he whispered sadly. The ringing of his phone echoed to him but he chooses to ignore it. No one important would be calling him at a time like this.

He heard Yelen yell something but couldn't make it out. Shaking his head, he ran his hand through his hair. This place was too nosy. If he stayed here he was going to take up Jamie's offer and move out. "Syaoran!" one of the ladies gasp looking at him.

"What?" he asked seeing her wide eyes. He nearly jumped out of skin hearing her scream his name.

"I thought Yelen said you weren't here," she answered he gave her lost look. He'd been home all day; he hadn't left in hopes that this would be the day Sakura came back. "A young lady was just here to see you"

"What was her name?" he barked making her jump. Yelen appeared at the door, and felt alarmed when his glare landed on her. "What?"

"Sakura" a little girl answered pointing at the door. "She's going through the gate now" Syaoran hurried over to the door and pushed the screen back. Those on the porch jumped from the bang when it collided with the wall. He came to a halt at the edge watching the figure walk towards the gate.

He opened his mouth to call her but the words were stuck. The cold wind howled, bending the trees from the force in which it blew. He locked eyes with her driver, the man obviously noticed him. "Sakura!" he shouted finally getting the words out his mouth. Her body force, and her foot fell to the ground like lead.

Spinning around, she stared at him. Her heart jumped to her throat, and she felt new tears start. She couldn't believe it was actually he. Shivering from the cold, she walked slowly towards the house. She was soaked, and her dress felt like it was dragging her down. "Syaoran" she cried but stopped herself from continuing. He had been in the house all that time and never made it seem so.

Seeing her stop, he walked slowly down the steps. He hadn't any shoes on and the ground was cold beneath his feet. The rain soaked him before he even reached her. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a soft tone. He looked at her and saw his dream, and it told him that if he let her go it would happen.

"I was wrong' she answered simply. He didn't feel anything in her voice; staring into her eyes he still saw uncertainty.

"About what?" he watched the water run down her flushed cheeks. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I betrayed you," she answered making him frown.

"You did," he answered simply. His tone hard, she looked into his eyes and saw that she had hurt him.

"And I'm sorry" she answered reaching out to touch his cheek. She felt pain when he flinched at her touch.

"Does your family know you're here?" he asked her, she shook her head that they didn't, "Do you know what kind of life I lead?" she shook her head that she didn't. "What will they do if they found out about us? They already forbid it, are you willing to give up what you know to be with me, in my world?" She hadn't thought about that. She didn't know to answer him, she didn't know. "There that's your answer, silence," he concluded, she choked back a sob shaking her head.

"No it's not. I'm willing, I am. I love you," she said in a hoarse tone. "If I didn't I wouldn't have come" she said trying to make him see. "Don't you believe me?"

"You didn't when I told you I loved you" she winced visibly, feeling horrible. "Sakura go home" he told her though he wanted nothing more to kiss her to death. "When you're ready to be with the real me come back," he told her in a firm tone pointing at the limo that was waiting for her.

"What is the real you? According to you I fell in love with the real you" she shot back clenching her fists. "Are you changing you words now?"

"You did fall in supposedly love with me" he barked angrily. "Listen, everything I did and told you was the truth. You have to decide if you could survive living with a poor man. When your family finds out about your decision what do you think they are going to do?" she knew what they would do. They were going to disown her, was she willing to loose what was left of her family to be with him? "Go home. If you're willing then you know where to find me"

"Syaoran" she cried when he turned. She stood where she was and watched him walk away. He didn't look back, closing her eyes she turned and walked numbly back to the limo. Syaoran ignored the way everyone looked at him as he made his way up the stairs. They watched when the black limo pulled off disappearing in the distance.

Home…

Sakura looked at the door, it was obvious the party was long over. When she walked up to the door it opened. Rose gasp in shock looking at her drench form, "Mistress" she said rushing Sakura inside.

"Rose get a towel, we want a word with Sakura" Celina said in a stern tone looking at Sakura's drench form. Kenji started for her but Sakura held her hand up making him come to a halt. "I think we deserve an explanation"

"Do you?" Sakura raised her brows at them. This surprised them; they wondered what had happened to her. "Well?"

"I believe we do" Han answered stepping forward. "We had a very important announcement to make tonight but you disappeared. Do you know how foolish we looked?" Sakura gave a cruel laugh wondering if they were so blind.

"I don't care" she answered looking at them. Syaoran thought she had family to loose but she had nothing. The only thing she was going to miss was being in her home, her parents' home. She knew that she would have it all when she reached twenty-one though. They couldn't do anything to the house unless they had her consent. Everything had to go through her, the power she needed had always been in her hand.

"You should care" Kenji spoke, "You'll be my fiancée soon you should"

"Is that the announcement? Do you think I would ever marry you?" she yelled making them jump. She had never risen her voice before, "Because of you I almost lost the most important thing in my life" she knew now that she could live with Syaoran. Sure they would be poor for three years but after that they would be set.

"Young lady"

"Be quiet!" she told Han in a stern tone. "I'm giving you a day to get my father's lawyers here for a meeting. Then I shall be leaving"

"Where do you think you'll be going?"

"I'm going to live with Syaoran" she answered not caring.

"We forbid it"

"You are in room to forbid anything" she walked past them and up the stairs.

"You're going to regret this Sakura." Celina called from the bottom of the steps. "If she thinks she's just going to walk out and take Kay Corp she's got another thing coming"

Syaoran…Three days later

Since the day he sent Sakura home it had been raining. He wondered when the weather would ease up and give them a break. No matter how hard it rained the house was always packed with neighbors. "Hey you cheat!" Mei Lin accused Jamie slapping him. He laughed moving away from her.

"Have you?" Max asked Jamie who looked down. "Get out of the room" he laughed, Jamie grinned doing as he was told. He looked at his friend who was leaning at the kitchen door. Stepping beside him, he looked inside.

"What's so interesting?" he asked softly glancing around. The only thing he saw were women cooking.

"Nothing" Syaoran answered his arms folded over his chest. Yelen turned and looked at him, she smiled softly. He wasn't upset with her longer, they had talked it out and it was now out of the way. He knew why she did it; it was just to protect him.

"Syaoran, can you run to the store for me? I'm short of meat," she asked wiping her hands on her apron. He shook his head, "I need two chickens and beef. You know the kind I always buy"

"Okay. If Sakura comes, don't allow her to enter" he said surprising them. They looked outside at the rain, "I want to talk to her first"

"Okay. I'll tell the children," she answered shaking her head. He smiled at her winking.

"You coming, you got kicked out of the game and I could use the company" Jamie smiled walking off with him. When they came to the porch, they looked at the people sitting on it. Sometimes he wondered if this was a home for everybody not just children.

They got in his car, and he pulled off. The people on the porch looked up when he sped off down the wet road. "One of these days he's gonna have to slow down" a lady spoke shaking her head slowly. "They should have named him speedy" at that they laughed believing she was right.

Hearing the sound of a car pulling up, they looked at the gate only to see a black limo pull up. The door opened, and Yelen walked out with Mei Lin behind her. She opened her umbrella and walked toward the car. They watched her talk with the driver before turning around.

Sakura looked up when her driver opened the door, "Ma'am. She said that you couldn't enter until Mr. Li returns. He went to the store," he said in a sad tone. "I'm afraid I must go" she smiled at him shaking her head. Her aunt had only given him a certain amount of time to get home or he would be fired.

"I understand. Can you take my bags up the house?" she asked him in a soft tone. She looked at the small two-story house and took a deep breath. Things hadn't gone well when she met with the lawyers. There was a chance Han could take everything from her but she didn't care. She wanted to be with Syaoran.

She took all of my mother's most precious possessions and what she could from her room. Only a few nice dresses were in her stuff. She was sure she wasn't going to need them. She only had three trunks with her. She watched the driver wheel them up to the house were some men helped him place them unto the porch.

When he returned, he held out his hand for her. She took her smaller suitcase and her white umbrella. Her gray heels touched the soaked ground, getting out she opened it. She was dressed in a gray business suit with a pale pink shirt underneath since as she was coming form the lawyer's office. She was going to have to fight Han and Celina for her father's company.

Rose had fixed her hair into the last elegant style. It was swept up atop her head in a loose bun, held in place by diamond barrettes. Looking at the house she turned to her driver, "I'm going to miss you" she whispered sadly.

"As am I. Don't worry I'll have Rika drive your car to you" he whispered making her nod. Pulling back she placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, "I pray you'll be happy here" he whispered.

"I will," she answered walking past him. She walked through the gate, and didn't look back. Placing her suitcase down, she sat on it elegantly and stared at the house. She saw them looking at her. She wondered if they would shun her like her kind had Syaoran.

She was doing the right thing; she wanted him more than life itself. She sighed and closed her eyes. If he turned her away she wouldn't have anywhere to go. She couldn't even finish college because they had blocked her funds. She was going to have to get a job. "A job" she whispered, a smile touching her lips. This was surely going to be a whole new world to her.

Hearing the engine of a car, she turned slightly only to see Syaoran pull in. Her pulse quickened knowing that this would decide her faith.

Getting out the car, he looked at the small form sitting in front of the house with a white umbrella. Jamie took the bags, and smiled at him walking towards the house. Sighing he held back a smile and made his way across the grass. "So you came back?" he said making her look at him, sticking her aristocrat nose in the air.

"Of course" she answered standing up. "You didn't think I would?" she asked eyeing him closely.

"I didn't know," he answered truthfully. It seemed like his dream had been right after all. He had been telling the truth this was the third day. "What took you so long?" He smiled making her sigh in relief.

"I had a lot to do" she giggled when the wind picked up whipping her umbrella out of her hands. She gasp then laughed staring into his eyes. "Will you have me? I haven't anywhere to go" he was surprised.

"They kicked you out?" she looked down and shook her head.

"Yeah. All I have is this and those over there. I have to go to trial to fight for my father's company" she continued and he frowned. He hadn't thought she would have given up that for him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with a serious expression. She looked at him, and shook her head.

"I do—I love you Syaoran. All of you" he smiled reaching up to caress her cheek. Sighing at his touch, she knew she would do this a thousand times if it meant being with him.

"I love you too, with all my heart" he whispered bending his head. She tiptoed and kissed him back with all she was feeling. The people on the porch watched them, and sighed. They thought it was a cute site until both of them got sick.

"Get in the house before both of you catch your deaths" an old woman chided making them break apart and laugh. Syaoran gave her another kiss then another she giggled returning them.

"Come on. I want to meet my family," he said the words she had been trying to get him to say when they were together. Finally she was going to meet them, though she'd already met Yelen who didn't like her.

Walking unto the porch they were handed towels by a little boy. "Thank you" Sakura smiled at him, he returned it showing his missing front teeth. Mei Lin looked at the two of them and thought they were the oddest couple ever. This she kept to herself however, she was going to enjoy watching this rich girl fit into her world.

"Sakura, I want you to meet Mei Lin. She's like a sister to me" he said making her step forward. Sakura remembered him talking about her; she was supposed to meet her when she came back from a business trip.

"How do you do?" Sakura asked her, Mei Lin bit back a smile.

"Why fine thank you" Sakura knew that she was being mocked. Syaoran shot her a look, and she sobered.

"You don't remember me do you?" Mei Lin asked Sakura who shook her head. "The girl from the bathroom that day in the mall. My friend was being nosy, I think you were hiding from some guy" Sakura's eyes widened when it dawned on her.

"Oh that was you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Hey it's nice to finally meet the girl he fell in love with" she answered in a friendly tone. "I guess I'm the one who's going to be teaching you the ropes around here," she continued in a thoughtful tone.

"No you won't" Syaoran growled. Mei Lin looked at him innocently but Syaoran saw horns sprout atop her head. "Come Sakura I want to meet Jamie and my mother again properly" he dragged her away from Mei Lin who laughed. Sakura looked at her and smiled, Mei Lin winked at her.

"What's the ropes?" she asked Syaoran, who look at her when they came to the kitchen. "Well aren't you going to tell me?" she inquired politely. She moved back when a little girl ran through them.

"You're not going to learn the ropes," he answered simply; reaching up he touched her cheek and smiled. "There's no need" she shook her head and turned to face the kitchen. She looked at the young man who was smiling at her.

"Wow Syaoran. Is there anymore where you got her from?" he teased, making Sakura flush.

"No one of a kind. Sakura meet Jamie my best friend" Jamie bowed gallantly to Sakura, who laughed in amusement.

"It's a pleasure my lady" he said straightening. He looked at Mei Lin's glare and gulped. "Hey Mei Lin" he called running after her. Sakura watched him go, his voice drowned out by the noise.

"He loves her and she him they're just stupid right now" she shook her head in understanding when Yelen walked up to her. She looked at the lady who had lied to her about Syaoran's whereabouts.

"I was only protecting him," Yelen said in a firm tone. "I didn't want to see him get hurt again"

"I understand" Sakura replied softly. She did understand if she were a mother she would have done the same thing.

"Good. If you'll excuse me I must continue with cooking" Sakura would have offered to help if she knew how to cook. This was something she was going to have to learn how to do. She looked at the mess surrounding her in the kitchen. This was going to be hard getting used to.

"Come on" Syaoran took her hand, "You can't go around in such clothing. Your things were brought upstairs. Now that you're here I'm going to have to move out" he said to her walking down the short, dim hallway.

"I'm sorry" she apologized he laughed looking at her.

"I was planning on it sooner or later. You've just given me a reason to do it" he opened the door and she walked into his simply, tiny room. It was probably the size of her bathroom. "This what they call a bedroom in my world" he teased seeing her look around. She slapped him walking in; he closed the door behind him.

"Very funny" she looked her trunks that were resting over in the corner. She yelped when Syaoran pulled her towards him, staring into his eyes her breath caught. "Syaoran?" she whispered in shock seeing his amber poles grow misty. "What's the matter?" she asked worriedly touching his cheek.

"I had this dream" he answered softly taking her over to his bed. "It seemed so real" he continued when they sat down. "I hadn't woken up when you came and I missed you. The next time we saw each other I was so angry at you that I hurt you really badly" he said looking at her. Sakura didn't like the look in his eyes. "I took your life away and almost took mine," she gasp wondering what kind of nightmare he had.

"It wasn't real, I'm here with you right now"

"I'm glad. I don't ever want to loose you" he whispered bending his head, he gave her a soft kiss then hugged her to him. Sakura closed her eyes and returned the hug with all her might. He closed his eyes as well, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the man out his mind.

"I love you too," she whispered sincerely thanking god that his dream hadn't become reality.

He had truly received a second chance…

Author's note: So what do you think? Hey I bet you'll love to see Sakura put on an apron and try to cook! LOL it should really be a site. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading. Ja ne.


End file.
